The Love Book
by musical mini mix
Summary: The Legend of The Love Book is known by all. It is said to work on true love. Will it work for Draco? [DracoHermione] The first couple of chapters are rough, just bear with them, I am told it gets better by the end! I'll try to revamp it soon so it is more readable.
1. The Love Book

**Hey! I'm here with my newest story!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter One- The Legend be Told**

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter and friends… I only own the plot.

**Pairings/couples**

Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini (these people show up occasionally)

**Things to Know**- Draco likes Hermione, Hermione likes Draco, they are in their seventh year (except Ginny), Draco and Hermione are Head boy and Girl, the Love Book is a book that lists things to do when your with a girl.

**Chapter Summary**- Blaise has had no luck with the so called 'Love Book' so he gives it to Draco.

**NOTE!!- **The contents of the book will be like this:** _abcABC_**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In the Slytherin Common Room…**

There were only 2 people in there at the time, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"Damn this book!" exclaimed Blaise.

"What happened? It didn't work on Lavender?" asked Draco.

"It didn't, this book is total shit" said Blaise.

"It hasn't worked for anyone" said Draco.

"Well then, I take it you don't know the legend of this book. There was a wizard a long time ago who loved this witch, but their status being opposites forbid them from ever being together. They didn't care what people thought, they still went out together, but some people found this horrible. Their mothers were always arguing. Her father was so disgusted that he killed the wizard and sent the witch far away. She then wrote this book when she was sent far away. She put a spell on it, those boys who use it to win the heart of one they truly love, will have true love. Shortly after she wrote the book, she killed herself to be with her one true love in heaven. It is for those boys who would die for the girl, like how the wizard died for her. One boy who would throw away everything he has just to be with her. One boy who wouldn't give a damn about what people thought about him because of the girl they loved. One boy like the wizard she loved" said Blaise, "it doesn't think that my love for Lavender isn't true?! Psh!"

"Well… maybe you were destined for someone else…"said Draco.

"Yeah maybe. So who do you like?" asked Blaise.

"You would kill me, so I'm not mentioning names. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's perfect, she goes against everything I believe in, she's what keeps me going when I'm down" said Draco honestly.

"Well then, this book doesn't work for me. Maybe it would work for you" Blaise said tossing the book over to Draco.

"Thanks…" Draco said.

"Good luck with Hermione mate" said Blaise with a smile.

"Thanks… WAIT… I never said it was Hermione" said Draco.

"Its obvious man, I'm your best friend. I know these things" said Blaise.

"Just don't tell anyone" said Draco.

"Anything for my best friend" said Blaise as he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Blaise, tell anyone and I'll curse you to oblivion" said Draco.

"I won't, I won't. I promise" said Blaise.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Meanwhile…**

Hermione was in her new dorm and she was arranging her room. She was in the Head's tower; it was the very top of one of the many towers in Hogwarts. She had her own room but had to share a bathroom, kitchen, and common room with her so called worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. He wasn't really Hermione's enemy, just her best friend's, Ron and Harry's, enemy. But how she really felt about Malfoy could never be revealed because of a few reasons. He was her best friend's enemy, he was a pureblood, and he was a Malfoy. She tried her hardest for the past six years to like someone else, but it never worked. And now that they basically have to spend almost every moment together, it's going to be hard to control herself from just staring at him all the time. Right now she was sitting on her bay window admiring the view, trying to get that god forsaken Draco off her mind. Even after all those years of Draco making fun of her she could never ever hate him.

'_Why him?' _she always asked herself this question.

She needed to get him off her mind, so she went to her sanctuary, best known as the library, to catch up on some _'light' _reading.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In Malfoy's Dorm…**

'_I wonder if the legend is true' _he said reading the back of the book. He began to read the back of the book.

_**Fire and Ice**_

_**Hot and Cold,**_

_**May the opposite's love**_

_**Be forever told**_

_**Dedicated to my love,**_

_**Drakim Matthew Malifay **_

He then turned the small book over and began to read.

**_The Love Book- The Legend be Told_**

_**Two lovers forever torn apart,**_

**_By evil people who had no heart._**

**_Two lovers who were so bold_**

_**As to fall in forbidden love**_

**_Their story is now told._**

_**They were opposites of one another**_

_**Pureblood, mudblood**_

**_They came from two arguing mothers._**

**_It was them against the magical world,_**

_**It was true love**_

_**But all magic folk hurled**_

**_At the love that two had._**

_**Their deep love for each other**_

**_Made her father really mad_**

_**It caused him to **_

**_Do something bad._**

_**He killed her love**_

**_And he said_**

**_Never again will you _**

**_Get to love that man._**

_**And here I am**_

**_Writing the true story of my life,_**

**_So close to meeting the reaper's knife._**

**_I give good luck to those few_**

**_Who are truly in love._**

_**Those boys who would die**_

**_Just for her,_**

_**Those boys who would give away everything**_

**_Just for her,_**

_**Those boys who don't give a damn**_

_**About what people say**_

**_About you and her,_**

**_Those few boys_**

**_Like the wizard I loved._**

_**And I leave you now**_

**_With helpful clues,_**

_**Of how to tell the girl**_

**_She means the world to you._**

_**This works **_

**_It was used on me,_**

**_It really did work_**

**_As you can see._**

_**But it will only work**_

_**For the chosen few**_

_**Whose love is pure,**_

**_Honest and true_**

**_The Love Book- Helpful Clues_**

_**To those few boys who are truly in love, I leave you these clues to get your little dove.**_

**_1. Tell her how you admire her_**

_**2. Always tell her you love her at all times**_

_**3. When she's upset hole her tight**_

_**4. Pick her over all the other girls you hang out with**_

_**5. Play with her hair**_

_**6. Pick her up and wrestle with her**_

_**7. Just talk to her**_

_**8. Tell her Jokes**_

_**9. Bring her flowers just because**_

_**10. Her hand and run**_

_**11. Just hold her hand**_

_**12. Throw pebbles at her window at night**_

_**13. Let her fall asleep in your arms**_

_**14. Sing to her no matter how awful you sound**_

_**15. Get her mad at you**_

_**16. Then kiss her**_

_**17. Give her piggy back rides**_

_**18. Push her on swings**_

_**19. Tell her she looks beautiful**_

**_20. When she's sad stay with her, even if she's not saying anything_**

_**21. Look into her eyes and smile**_

_**22. Kiss her on her forehead**_

_**23. Slow dance with her even if there's no music**_

_**24. Kiss her in the rain**_

**_25. And when you fall in love with her… tell her_**

**_In any order, this can be done, all except the first and the last one._**

**_I leave you now; if you use this for true love, you will have good luck. If you use this to just get a good fuck, you will have no luck._**

**_Hermisa Rose Granhier _**

**_Ps- if there was one girl who was in your mind the entire time you read this, she could be the one._**

He closed the book and held it close to his heart as he looked out the window. "I really like Hermione Granger" he said quietly to himself.

He was staring at the stars and remembered the very last part of the book. The entire time he thought of Hermione and wondered. "Hermione, could you be the one?"

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Well that was the first chapter. If anyone was confused on anything, please tell me, I'd be happy to explain. The name of the witch was _Hermisa Granheir_. Sound familiar? Also the wizard's name was _Drakim Matthew Malifay. _Also sound familiar? To the slow people it's supposed to sound like Draco and Hermione's names. Draco's real middle name is not Matthew. I just made up some middle name; also Hermione's real middle name is not Rose, its Jane.**

**ANYWAY… What did you guys think? It took me forever to get the parts in the book to rhyme. Every chapter he will "accomplish" two things from the book (except for number 25). In other chapters, I will tell you somehow which ones he's doing so you guys don't have to guess. Many of you are probably thinking that book would only be like 2 pages long! lol, I thought that before, but each number has its own page. So it's around 27 pages. Well please review!!**

**I know that this chapter is a little vague, but I promise it gets better!**

**Till next chapter,**

**°¤•°****Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor****°¤•°**

**(For those who read my other story, Poetry 101, Kayla the seventh year Slytherin! WoOt! lol)**


	2. Accidents can be Good

**Ayo its Chapter 2!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Two- Tell Her**

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter… JKR does… I only own the plot.

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson (these people might be mentioned)

**Chapter Summary**- Time for Draco to start! Will things work?

About people who want to flame me… well. If you don't like, then simply don't read!

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

It was night time and Draco was at the quidditch pitch. He was thinking about how he was going to do the things in the love book.

'_She's used to me making her life hell… she will never fall in love with me...' _ Draco thought to himself, _'its now or never… what were the first two… tell her how you admire her and always tell her you love her at all times…'_

Hermione was really annoyed at Ron.

'_He thinks I never get exercise! Well I'll show him!" _she thought.

She mounted a broom and kicked off.

"Damn… I wish I knew how to fly better..." she said, "and they said flying was a good source of exercise…"

She went flying around the school at night she was passing over the quidditch pitch and saw a little glint of white blond hair.

"Oh no… what if he sees me! I'm going to embarrass myself!" she said trying to turn around, "oh no I don't know how to turn! Oh I hate flying!"

She was turning but got off balanced and slipped from her broom with a little scream. Just loud enough for Draco to hear. He looked up and saw someone dangling from their broom. Then he blinked and the person let out another scream and fell from the broom.

"Oh shit!" he said running to where the person was falling and caught the person… well he caught the person then fell backwards.

"Damn…" he said rubbing his head where he hit it when he fell backwards. He then looked at the person in his arms.

"Ugh…" she let out a moan.

"Hermione?! Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"No... The fact that the high and mighty Draco Malfoy just caught me and is asking if I'm alright just doesn't seem normal…" she said rubbing her head where it hit the bottom of the pitch.

Hermione's broom just landed behind them somewhere. Draco picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Taking you to the lake" he said simply.

He put Hermione on the broom then mounted it behind her. He then kicked off the ground and started going towards the lake. Hermione was just really confused.

'_Why is he acting this way… he's being really different' _she thought.

Then they were descending and Hermione grabbed onto the broom with one hand and held onto Draco's arm with the other. The touched down and he helped her off the broom before he went to sit in front of the lake. Hermione joined him.

"So why were you _attempting _to fly?" asked Draco as he stared into the water.

"Well… um Ron said that I don't get enough exercise and a lot of people said it was good exercise to fly so I gave it a try" Hermione said.

"It isn't the only way to exercise" Draco replied.

"It worked on the people who play quidditch" she said.

"Well, that's quidditch, not just flying" he said.

"Ron said all I exercise is my brain with all the homework and books" she said, "so I decided to exercise my body too"

"I admire you" he said.

"Wait… you what?" she said in disbelief.

"I admire you. I admire how you do whatever it takes to get what you want even if it includes falling of a broom" he said.

"Well… um thanks?" she said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Um… Draco… are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine why you ask?" he said looking at her.

"Well… you don't seem normal" she said.

"Well I guess I'm getting tired of making fun of you" he said.

"What about Harry and Ron?" she asked.

"No it's always fun to make fun of potty and weasel" he said.

She just glared at him.

"Uh... I mean Potter and Weasley" he corrected.

"It's really cool to talk to you civilly" she said while staring at the water she then turned her head and smiled at him.

He moved closer and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, I really like you" he said honestly.

"You… you like me?" she said in disbelief.

"I really like you" he said moving closer.

"I… I like you too" she said as their faces were just and inch apart.

Draco closed the gap and kissed her in the moonlight

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Well? How did I do? Prepare for a fight next chapter! The question is… who is in the fight? Stay tuned!**

**Till next chapter,**

**°¤•°****Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor****°¤•°**


	3. Big Arguments

**Chapter thrizzle! Oh and obviously this fic is not HBP compatible… duh…**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Three- Big Arguments**

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- I only own the plot… wahhhhhhhhhh** (--)**

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson (these people might be mentioned)

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

Draco was in the great hall eating. He hadn't seen Hermione all day.

'_She kissed me last night!' _he thought, _'today I have to hold her tight when she's upset and pick her over all the girls I hang out with. How the bloody hell am I going to do that? Well first I better find Hermione' _

He got up and left the great hall in search for Hermione.

Meanwhile Hermione woke up in her bed. She noticed that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Then all the events of yesterday came rushing back to her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I **ABSOLUTELY DID NOT** **_kiss_** that bloody ferret…. And I **MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT** **_confess_** tohim that I like him! BLOODY HELL my life is **RUINED**!" she said screaming into her pillow, "how did he even get into my room?! Oh yeah… bathroom door. What time is it?" she said glancing at her clock.

"**WHATTTTTTTTT?!**" she screamed and jumped, "**NO WAYYY-AHHH**!" She fell off her bed and crashed on to the floor. "It can't be already… it's LUNCH!" she said rushing to get changed into her school robes. She ran to the great hall but was cut off by Pansy and her posse.

"Pansy move!" she yelled.

"Oh I don't think so mudblood" she said trying to pull off a smirk like Draco's, but failed.

"WILL YOU JUST MOVE!" she yelled.

"No need to be all pushy mudblood" she said pulling out her wand, "we'll have to fix that"

"Ill fix if for you" Hermione said pulling out her wand, "_Everte Statum"_

Pansy was blown backwards and stood up.

"I LEARNED THIS IN FLITWICK'S CLASS" Pansy said, "_Wingardium Leviosa"_

Pansy missed and it caused a picture frame to go flying up.

"Okay… um must I really finish this?" Hermione said.

"WHAT? ARE YOU AFRAID OF MY SKILLS?" Pansy replied.

"You bet…" Hermione mumbled "you aren't even worth the extension of my arm…"

"I HEARD THAT! UGH! I'M GOING TO DO SOME ADVANCED DARK MAGIC ON YOU!" She exclaimed.

"Oh really, so you're going to try an unforgivable curse on me?" said Hermione.

"YOU BET! What was it called? Oh! The_ Crutiamoose_ Curse!" she said.

"Oh joy" Hermione said.

"_CRUSIMOOSE_!" Pansy said.

She missed again and caused the already floating frame to explode.

"PANSY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" said Draco.

"Giving the mudblood what she deserves!" she said.

Draco then stood in front of Hermione.

"You are doing no such thing" he said.

"Fine… lucky mudblood. Well would you like to go into the great hall" she said as she hooked her arm to his.

"No, in fact I was looking for Hermione" he said.

"YOU'RE CHOOSING THE MUDBLOOD OVER THE GIRLS YOU HANG OUT WITH?! YOU'RE CHOOSING GRANGER OVER KELCIE, GINGER AND MOST OF ALL… ME?!" she said.

"Yes, now run along and do whatever it is you dunderheads do" he said. _Choose her over all the girls you hang with._

"WHAT?! But Drakie! You're my boyfriend!" she said.

"Pansy, for the last bloody time. I never was and never will be" he said with anger boiling in his eyes.

"What… is Granger your girl friend or something?" Pansy said with a laugh.

He quickly replied" Yes she is."

"SHE IS?" Pansy said in disbelief.

"I AM?!" Hermione said with her eyes wide open.

"Come Hermione, we've got things to do" he said dragging her away from the group of idiot girls.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" she asked.

"I was saving you" he said.

"Pansy is horrible…" she said.

"Yeah I know, she has the nerve to attempt those curses and if she messes up it could have killed you" he said.

"I noticed…" Hermione said.

"What did she try now…" Draco said.

"The Crutiatous Curse… or should I say _'the crutiamoose curse'_" Hermione said with a laugh.

"She's even dumber than Crabbe and Goyle" Draco said.

"You… um, you said I was your girl friend" she said.

"Oh, I uh… will…um..." he stuttered. _'Get it together Draco! You can do this'_

"Will you... uh… be my girlfriend…?" he said.

"I… um" she was at a loss for words.

'_The boy I like asked me out' she thought, 'go on! SAY YES ALREADY!'_

"Yes" she said.

"Yes?" he said in disbelief, "even after all the years I've tormented you?"

"Yes" she said, "I have to go, ill se you later"

She flashed him a smile and gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek and ran off. He stood there frozen as if he was glued to the spot. He then smiled a true smile of happiness. He then just returned to the great hall.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Blaise confused on why he was smiling. In fact, the entire Slytherin table as looking at him as if he had just walked in with leather pants and started singing wannabe from spice girls.

'_He can't know! At least… not yet' he thought._

"I caught two people snogging. You should have seen their faced when I caught them!" he said as he fake laughed.

"So I guess being head boy has its perks" said Blaise.

"Most definitely" Draco said.

The rest of the day passed by like a blur. Soon it was the end of the school day and all the students were rushing back to their dorms to drop off their books so they could go out a little before the sun goes down.

"That test was hell" said Ron.

"I failed for sure" replied Harry before being confronted by Pansy and her posse.

"POTTY! WEASEL!" she said.

"Parkinson" the both said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"YOU'RE MUDBLOOD IS GOING OUT WITH MY DRACO!" she said with anger.

"HERMIONE WHATTT?!" Harry said.

"She and Draco are together" she said.

Ron fainted on to the floor.

"I HATE HER!" Pansy said as she stormed off with her posse following close behind.

Harry revived Ron and they both went running to the library.

"Hey guys" she said before she was dragged off by the two of them and left the library to Luna, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny, who were watching them in confusion.

They dragged her to an empty class room before exploding on her.

"HERMIONE?! WHAT THE BLEEDING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" asked Ron.

"What on earth are you talking about Ron?" she asked.

"MALFOY? DRACO MOTHER FUCKING MALFOY?!" Harry said.

"Oh…" she said slowly.

"YEAH 'OH'" Ron said.

"How did you two find out?" asked Hermione.

"Pansy told us you stole her Draco" said an enraged Harry.

"Why? Were you not planning on telling us?" asked Ron.

"Well, I was going to tell you eventually but I knew you two wouldn't take it well" she said now starting to tear.

"YOU WERE ONE HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT CORRECT!" Ron yelled.

"Hermione! He made our lives a living hell for the past six years and you still go out with him" Harry said.

"I… I…" Hermione stuttered now crying. Her friends never were this mad at her before this.

"NO! HERMIONE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! ANY OF IT! I NEVER WANT TO HEAR ANY OF IT!" said Ron who was red in the face his eyed boiling with anger. He just threw her a glare and stormed out of the classroom.

She was crying hysterically.

"Hermione this is going to take a while for me and Ron to accept. We'll be seeing you around when we finally accept it, until then we won't be hanging out" he said before leaving like Ron had seconds earlier.

Hermione ran to her common room, eyes full of tears. She sat in front of the fire, just staring into it. Draco came in to the common room to hear soft sobbing. He looked at the couch and found Hermione there crying.

"Hermione" he said softly.

She turned around and shot up, out of the couch. She ran into Draco's arms and he gave her a big comforting hug. He looked down to see Hermione's tear filled eyes looking into his own. He cupped her cheek and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. He led her to the couch and sat down with her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Its Harry and Ron" she said as she then explained everything. "I knew they wouldn't understand"

She cried into his shirt. Her friends were mad at her and it wasn't over homework this time. She looked into Draco's silver eyes and knew that he would be there for her. He leaned down to give her a kiss which she accepted. She then cried herself to sleep in Draco's tight embrace. _When she's upset, hold her tight._

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**What did you guys think? I was really sad that there were NO reviews last chapter. I hope that some people would be kind enough to review this time. Please review.**

**Also, have you read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? Well as you recall in Snape's worst memory, Lily hated/loathed James. So, then doesn't that give incentive that Hermione and Draco can be possible? What do you guys think? Hmm… **

**Also, my pen name is kinda long. What do you think about this penname- **kayla bo bayla**? Ill be sure to put at the top of my bio, formerly known as 'pinaykay' and 'Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor'. What about this one- **xslytherinxstarx**. Kayla bo bayla is what my friend calls me and xslytherinxstarx is some random thing.**

**Please review!**

**Till next chapter,**

**°¤•°****Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor****°¤•°**

**(or **kayla bo bayla** or **xslytherinxstarx


	4. As you Wish

**Chapter four! **

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Four- As you Wish**

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter and gang.

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson (these people might be mentioned)

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

Hermione woke up in Draco's arms the next day. She looked into his face and saw that he was still asleep.

'_Thank Merlin it's Saturday' _she said in her head.** (A/n: OOH! Said in her head! That rhymes:oP) **

Hermione started to get up but Draco's grip tightened.

"Whereareyougoing?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm getting up" she said, "It's already nine"

"arentwelateforschool?" he asked.

"No its Saturday" she said.

"Thenimgoingbacktosleep" he said closing his eyes again.

"Can you at least let me go?" she said.

"Why?" he asked with his eyes till closed.

"Well, I have to eat. I'm hungry" she said.

Draco's eyes shot open, "food!" he said getting up and heading towards their little kitchen.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up to walk over to the kitchen. With a flick of her wand there was a nice big breakfast on their table.

The school was empty. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione choose not to go, even after Ginny and Luna's pleads. She didn't want to run into Harry and Ron. Draco chose not to go because Pansy wouldn't stop bugging him about Hermione. He didn't want to be anywhere near that big-mouthed freak. She's the one who told Harry and Ron and he didn't want to end up in Azkaban for murdering her. So it would be just Hermione and Draco in their common room. Draco was finishing his homework and Hermione was enjoying her new book, Mary Cotter and Goblet of Ice.

'_WHAT THE HELL? Tarinenie is going to the ball with Fiktor Zrum? Why doesn't Tarinenie go with Zako Galfoy!' _she thought. **(A/n: lol, Mary Cotter and the Goblet of Ice! Lol wow… get it? It sounds like Harry potter? And Fiktor Zrum is like Viktor Krum and Zako Galfoy is like Draco Malfoy! And Tarinenie Manger (pronounced Tah-rye-ni) sounds like Hermione Granger... lol)**

Draco finished his homework and looked at the Love Book to see what he had to accomplish today.

'_Today I have to play with her hair and pick her up tickle her and wrestle with her…' he thought._

He went and sat near Hermione on the couch. He was looking at the book she was reading.

"Mary Cotter?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"I like Zako Galfoy. He's really cool" Draco said.

"I like Tarinenie Manger" Hermione smiled.

"I think Mary Cotter and Don Heasley are smug little gits" Draco said.

"I think Mary and Don are alright. Winny and Juna are also cool. The biggest git in this story is Tansy Tarfinson" she said.

"I've got to agree with you there. I think Professor Snapina is the best" he said.

"For me it's a tie between Professor Pumbledora and Professor Fikonagal" she said.

He laughed and looked around the common room. Hermione then returned to her book. Draco the looked at Hermione's hair and started twisting the ends around his ringer.

"Is my hair amusing to you Draco?" she asked.

"Actually yes" he said with a smile. Hermione shook her head and returned to her book.

He started twisting the strands of hair around his finger. Then one of her soft curls bounced. He smiled and made a couple more bounce before making her hair swish. _Play with her hair._

'_This is fun!' _he said to himself.

Then when he played with this strand of hair near Hermione's neck she laughed.

"Stop! I'm ticklish there" she said with a laugh.

"Oh really…" he said with a smirk.

The then started tickling her neck and she let out her laughter

"Draco hah stop this hah STOP! Hahah" she said laughing

"No way" he said. _Tickle her._

She then tickled him and found out that he is also ticklish. They were having fits of laughter when Hermione stop trying to tickle him and started to fight back. she felt as though her stomach might explode from all the laughter. She tried to hold his arms back but he was pushing his arms forward. Pretty soon all the laughs from tickling turned into laughs from wrestling. Pushing him back and forth, wresting with her throwing pillows at each other, and sharing more fits of laughter. He was winning.

"Stupid erg… quidditch" she said.

"Why do you hah… erg say that?" eh asked.

"It made you too erg… strong" she said.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes, reall-AHHH" the two fell off of the couch and onto the ground. They kept wrestling until Draco pinned her to the ground. _Wrestle with her._

"I win" he said, "now I get my prize"

"What is that?" she asked him.

"This" he said looking down at her.

His head went down to meet hers in a deep kiss.

He broke the kiss, "I should win more often. I get kisses that way"

"I kiss you all the time. Not just when you win a tickling/wrestling match" Hermione said.

"This way is more fun, well… actually its fun to kiss you, not fun to wrestle you" he said.

"Why is that?" she asked acting offended.

"Cuz I'll beat you all the time" he said with a smile.

"I win one day Draco, you wait" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well" he said, "does that mean I have to wait until then for another kiss?"

"Maybe…" she said.

"WHAT?!" he said unhappily.

"I'm just kidding Draco, you don't have to wait until then" Hermione said.

"Good, cause if I did, I wouldn't be kissed for the rest of my life" he said.

"YOU COCKY LITTLE… as a matter of fact, now you do have to wait" she said turning her back to him.

"NO!" he said, "wait…I was kidding I didn't mean it!"

"Draco" she said turning around to look at his face, "Just shut up and kiss me already"

He smiled, "as you wish"

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Well yet another chapter done. I thought it was a corny chapter… I apologize for the cornyness. GO MARY COTTER! lol.**

**Well I took advice from my buddy Kelsey, and my new penname shall be kayla bo bayla!!**

**I also changed up my bio, so it looks better I guess… well I changed it.**

**Also, some characters may be OoC, I thought you all could tell, but there was a dumb dumb who said to me "they're so out of character… yada yada blah blah. Well, IT'S MY STORY NOT YOURS. Sorry… teehee.**

**Please review!**

**Till next chapter,**

**°¤•° kayla bo bayla °¤•°**


	5. Veritaserum

**Chapter cinco! You know you love my Spanglish! **

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Five- Veritaserum **

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- I own Harry Potter… in my dreams. I only own the plot.

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson (these people might be mentioned)

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

"GOYLE! SOAP IS **NOT** CANDY YOU DUNDERHEAD!" said Draco.

"But it tastes like strawberries!" explained Goyle.

Draco rolled his eyes and Goyle went back to the consumption of his strawberry soap. Then Hermione walked by and Draco gave her a wink and some people took notice. Draco then realized that they were in Potions and people were there. Apparently only Potter, Weasley, young Weasley, Parkinson and her posse knew about Hermione and Draco being an item. Parvati and Lavender were in their class and if they found out the whole school would know of it in a millisecond. So to avoid the rampant gossip occurring between Parvati and lavender he pretended to have something in his eye.

"Oh damn you Goyle! You got some of your fucking soap in my eyes!" he said pretending to have soap in his eye. "_Scourgify" _

Then he pretended to be alright again and took Goyle's soap and levitated it into the trash. Parvati and Lavender both said never mind to each other.

"Aww…" Goyle said. Draco heard Hermione giggle at what he did and he just smirked at her. She was sitting next to Parvati and lavender. She was still pissed off at Harry and Ron for the way the reacted. Each table fitted three so Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were at one table, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati at another, Harry, Ron and Neville at another, Pansy, Kelcie and Ginger at another and the rest of the table were occupied but people of no importance except for a lovely and talented Slytherin witch who goes by the name of Kayla Talim Amano. **(A/n: yeah! Who's cool? Kayla is! That's my Harry Potter persona. By the way, I wish my middle name was Talim (it means 'blade' in tagalog, the Filipino language) and of course Amano isn't my last name. Who in their right mind would put their last name on the internet, I mean like earth to dunderhead!)**

"She is so hot…" said Crabbe in an airy fashion.

"What?" asked Goyle, who missed his soap.

"She is hot" he repeated.

"Who?" asked Draco amazed that he actually had the thinking capacity to actually think someone was hot. _'Let's just hope it's a girl…' _Draco thought as he took a drink of his water.

"Hermione Granger" he said with that airy fashion once more.

"PPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSH" Draco spat his water out in disbelief. _'Oh HELL no'_ Draco thought.

Goyle just stared at his friend.

"_Amiendo" _Draco said pointing his wand at Crabbe. Then a feint pink light emitted from his wand and Crabbe's eyes followed the light which stopped on Pansy Parkinson and made a small feint pink heart around Pansy's head before disappearing. **(A/n: please note that I just made that spell up)**

"Pansy is so hot" Crabbe said as his crush was now redirected to Pansy.

"I wish I had my soap back" Goyle said eyeing the trash can that contained his precious soap.

'_Why am I their friends again? Wait… why am I not sitting with Blaise?!' _he thought while he stood up and went over to sit next to Blaise who was sitting all alone at the back. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have not noticed.

"Hey Blaise what's up?" Draco asked.

No answer.

"Helloooooo?"

No answer.

He spoke in his sleep, "Lavender…". Blaise then woke up shortly to a laughing Draco.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Lavender?" Draco said.

"Oh um … so er what's up?" Blaise said changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject. Well anyway Crabbe is in love with Pansy and Goyle is in love with soap" Draco said.

"Really? Now why are we their friends?" asked Blaise.

"With out us, I bet they'd be up in Trelawney's class saying "I thought this was the mustard palace!"" Draco said.

"Yeah… true. So anything new with you?" Blaise asked.

'_Umm the usual… a little Hermione here… a little Hermione there and a little Hermione everywhere in between!' _Draco thought,_ 'you better tell him now!'_

"Well" Draco said lowering his voice so only Blaise could hear, "Hermione is my girlfriend"

"REALLY! Oh dude that id awesome!" Blaise said giving him a pat on the back "so I take it the book works! Now if only I can use it on Lavender…"

Draco just rolled his eyes and began to wonder why class hasn't started yet. As if on cue Professor Snape came bashing through the door.

"Today we will be working on the truth potion. Can anyone tell me what it's called?" asked Snape.

Hermione's hand shot up and Snape sighed, "Yes Miss Granger?"

"The truth potion id called the Veritaserum "Hermione said brightly.

"Yes…5 points to Gryffindor well done. Now who can tell me what it does?" Snape asked.

Hermione raised her hand and so did Harry, Ron, Neville, Parvati and Draco. It seems Blaise has fallen asleep… again…

"Yes, Draco" Snape said.

"The Veritaserum forces its drinker to answer any question asked truthfully" he said simply.

"Yes very good! 20 points to Slytherin" Snape said. All the Gryffindors just sighed.

"Now there are the ingredients up here and you shall make your potion" Snape said and everyone started to get up.

"SIT!" he said and everyone did. "Now your partners to make the potion are Draco and Granger, Blaise and Ginger, Weasley and Kelcie, Potter and Goyle, Pansy and Crabbe, Kayla and Patil, Brown and Longbottom" he said pairs until he finished. "Directions are in front of you; also you should know that a foot long scroll is due next week on the Veritaserum, its uses, origination, creator, and other information. Now begin your potions" **(A/n: I know Veritaserum takes like a month to brew, but just play along with it ok?)**

Snape flicked his wand and now each table only fit two people. Caldrons, vials and other things appeared on each table. Blaise was still sound asleep.

"MR.ZABINI!" Snape yelled.

"Lavender?!" he said waking up to a class who all seemed to be snickering at him.

"YOU ARE IN MY CLASS. I'M SURE YOU CAN GO DREAM ABOUT MISS BROWN LATER" he said sternly, "EVERYONE BACK TO WORK"

"Hello Hermione" Draco said coming to the table with all the ingredients.

"Hello Draco" she said as they began their Potion.

"CRABBE! STOP STATING AT ME!" screamed a scared Pansy.

"You're pretty…" Crabbe said to her.

"UGH!" she slapped him hard cross the face. She must have hit the right spot because he hit the floor unconscious.

The whole class was laughing, but Draco and Blaise were laughing the most. Goyle was found near the garbage and came running back to his table to an annoyed Potter.

"This soap is delicious. How do you people believe it's not candy?!" he said grubbing on the soap. Harry just looked at him with disgust along with the rest of the class, especially Snape.

Halfway through their double potions class, they all finished. Draco and Hermione & Kayla and Parvati both had a vial filled with the potion, which both groups had done correctly. Blaise had fallen asleep and Ginger ended up doing it alone and it came out smoking… well anyway, Ron and Kelcie's potion was and eerie yellow… Harry's potion as fine until some of Goyle's soap got into it and now it was all murky. Pansy's potion turned out pink… and Lavender and Neville's potion was orange… wait now its pink… now it's OH SNAP DUCK! BOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Neville and Lavender's potion had exploded and ended up all over the floor. Snape just sighed… so much for being his N.E.W.T. class…

"EVERYONE STOP WHERE YOU ARE" Snape said. "Take what ever you have and pour it in a vial and bring it to my desk, unless of course, your potion… exploded"

Everyone put their potions in a vial, except Lavender and Neville who were sent to the hospital wing, and put it on his desk good. Now everyone except Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger please use a vanishing spell to get rid the rest of your potion" everyone did as told. "Good. Everyone except Malfoy, Granger, Patil and Amano, YOUR POTIONS WERE HORRIBLE! Now I'm using the Head's potion as an example. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy please take some of your potion"

She gave him a look before drinking it hesitantly, same with Draco.

"Good now Potter, Weasley, umm… Crabbe its good to see your alright now… and Parkinson! Potter, Weasley, Crabbe and Parkinson are going to ask Malfoy and Granger questions to show the rest of the class just how the Veritaserum works. Granger and Malfoy please stand in front and Potter, Weasley, Crabbe and Parkinson sit in the front row so you can ask the questions. Begin" Snape said.

"I ASK THE FIRST QUESTION!" yelled Crabbe.

"Go ahead Crabbe…" said Snape.

"Do you think Pansy is hot?" he asked.

"I'm not gay you dunce" Hermione said.

"What the fuck? NO" Draco said.

"You're really weird…" said Crabbe. **(A/n: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory moment! Lol)**

"Draco is it true you go out with Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"Yes" he said. There were a bunch of gasps across the room. Snape would stop this because he wasn't a big fan of gossip, but even he would have to admit that this was going to get interesting.

"Do you really like Hermione?" asked Ron.

"And would do anything to protect her?" asked Harry.

"Yes I really like her, and of course I would protect her!" he said.

"Well… I'm not in love with myself and I guess I would protect myself" she answered.

"You have to direct the question to someone, or else both will answer" Snape pointed out.

"CRABBE! ASK THEM IF THEY LIKE TO EAT STRAWBERRY SOAP!" yelled Goyle from across the room.

"Do you like to eat strawberry soap? And do you think Pansy is hot?" Crabbe asked.

"EW no… and I'm not gay" Hermione said.

"Hell no and Hell no" Draco replied.

"So you don't think I'm hot?" Pansy asked.

"FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME, I AM NOT GAY" Hermione said.

"FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME, HELL NO" Draco said.

"Have you and Draco kissed?" Ron asked.

"Although I am very irresistible, I do not kiss myself… that is WRONG" Draco said.

"Well, DUH" Hermione said a little annoyed. Ron's face turned an amusing red shade.

"Um… Who is the Best Seeker at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Me" Draco said. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'then how come he never catches the Snitch…'

"I think you all are great seekers, but Ginny was the best, followed close by Draco and you" Hermione said still annoyed, "Chang was the worst thing to ever happen to Quidditch. What a human hosepipe" there were a few snickers as she dissed Cho. Pansy noticed that she answered bitterly towards Harry and Ron and she was thinking of her next question.

"Who is the best chaser at Hogwarts?" Crabbe asked, people were actually surprised he didn't ask anything about Pansy, "and don't you think Pansy would look hot in a quidditch uniform?" whoops… I spoke too soon.

"Um the best chaser is Ginny of the Gryffindor team" Hermione said brightly, "Crabbe, I do not wish to imagine Parkinson in a Quidditch outfit because the day she makes the team is the day Goyle aces his N.E.W.T.S" there were a bunch of "oooooooooo" across the classroom. Who knees Hermione was good at dissing people.

"Well the best chaser is Kayla of the Slytherin team" Draco said, "Pansy could never look hot, ever. The person I want to see in a quidditch uniform is this lovely lady right here" he said gesturing to Hermione. Snape just gagged. Stupid teenage hormones. Well, Pansy just thought of her question.

"Granger, are you mad at Potter and Weasley?" Pansy asked.

"I'm not mad at Ginny Weasley, but I am furious at Harry and Ron" she blurted out.

"Oh really? Why is that Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Well you two could have taken my feelings into consideration before you exploded on me!" she said feeling herself get very angry.

"What is there to consider Hermione? You betraying us to go fuck Malfoy?" said Ron.

"I NEVER BETRAYED YOU! YOU INSONSIDERATE LITTLE GITS! You don't think I know what I'm doing? Why? I can't go out with someone I love, while you two can date freely?" she said with anger in her voice and some tears starting to form at her eyes.

"You can date freely Hermione! Just not that jerk" Ron said gesturing to Draco

Hermione stood up and walked up to Ron and gave him bitch slapped him across the face and the rest of the class, including Snape just stared at her as if she had just admitted that she was Dumbledore and McGonagall's love child. **(A/n: HAHAHAHA! Ron got slapped!)**

"HE IS NOT A JERK!" she said, the tears flowing from her eyes. "IF ANYONE'S BEING A JERK, IT'S YOU TWO!"

"Hermione…" Harry started.

"NO. I can't believe you two. After all we've been through; I thought you two were my best friends. I thought you two would be able to understand!" she said before she went storming out of the class room. She stopped at the door. "I guess I was wrong" she said before more tears went down her face and she went running out of the class room.

"Assholes" Draco said to Harry and Ron before running out of the class to catch up with Hermione.

She ran outside and sat under a tree by the lake. '_Stupid Harry and stupid Ron' _she thought. Soon there was someone sitting next to her. It was Draco. He put an arm around her in a comforting manner.

"Hey, you alright?" Draco asked.

"I didn't know Harry and Ron were such asses" she said.

"Well, best friends have to be asses sometimes. I take it you haven't seen Blaise and me argue. It's much worse than what everyone thinks, but we're still best friends to the end" he said to her.

"Yeah I guess" she said. He could tell she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Nice weather" he said.

"Yeah"

"Nice view"

"yeah"

"Nice grass"

"Yeah"

"Dear god Hermione! Nice ass" he said. _Just talk to her._

She just smiled and hit him on the shoulder. He was always good at making her laugh.

"What was that for!" he said sarcastically,

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"So… we have a scroll due for Snape next week" he said to her.

"Yeah… on the Veritaserum" she said.

"Want to hear a Snape joke?" he said.

"Snape joke?" she asked. This caught her attention.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Sure"

"Why did Snape have to wash his hair?"

"Umm… I don't know"

"Because when he stood outside in the sun, his hair started to sizzle"

"Wow" she said laughing a little.

"You didn't think it was hilarious?" he asked.

"No. if you really thought it was funny that pat your self on the back or do a dance" she said.

"I can't dance in these pants, there's no ballroom" he said smirking. _Tell her jokes._

Hermione got the joke and began laughing so hard her face was turning red.

"There's hahahahaha no hahahahahahah ball hahahahah room HAHAHAHAHAH!" Hermione said laughing.

"Hermione, it is not that serious…" he said.

She just hit him on the arm playfully.

"Hey!" he said hitting her back. Before they knew it they were in another wrestling match. And began rolling down the hill before he pinned her to the ground.

"I win again!" he said brightly as he helped her up.

"Grand…" she said.

He bent down a little. "I get my prize" he whispered into her ear, giving her goose bumps. He lowered his head and kissed her again.

He broke the kiss, "so do you want to help me with me essay?" he whispered to her, hoping it would work.

She slapped him playfully on the arm again, "you can do it yourself. You're not dumb"

"Damn…" he muttered under his breath as they waked hand in hand back to the castle.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Finally! A longer chapter! So what did you think? I LOVE PANIC! AT THE DISCO! Hah randomness attck.**

**Please review! It makes me happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Till next chapter,**

**°¤•°****kayla bo bayla****°¤•°**


	6. Pink Roses

**Hey home slices! Wow… NO. Well, here's chapter six!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Six- Pink Roses**

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter and friends. Nor do I own anything associated with High School Musical. I only own the plot.

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson (these people might be mentioned)

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

_Ring_

Herbology was now over and students began to pack.

After the whole Veritaserum incident, the entire school now knew about Draco and Hermione, thanks to Parvati and Lavender. These two girls are sure to win the biggest mouths competition. Whispers were following Hermione and Draco all day long. The constant whispers of "did you hear that they're together?" "They're Gryffindor and Slytherin! I don't get how that works" "do you reckon that they're under the Imperious Curse" "I thought they hated each other" and among them all the worst was people betting on how long their relationship would last.

Draco didn't give a shit about what people thought and he most definitely didn't give a damn about what his father thought.

As soon as everyone departed from the green house, Draco approached Professor Sprout.

"Professor Sprout?" Draco asked.

"Dear god child! You scared the living daylights out of me" Professor Sprout said, "what is it you need?"

"Um I was wondering if you have any flowers that won't _harm_ anyone… like muggle flowers?" Draco asked, a little embarrassed.

"Ah, yes I do! Don't be embarrassed Mr. Malfoy, you're not the first one to ask me" she said smiling, "come out side"

He just nodded and followed the professor outside to a secluded garden. It was by far, the most beautiful garden Draco had ever seen.

"Now, what kind of flowers are you looking for?" she asked.

"Well… I really don't know what kind of flowers she would like…" he said.

"Ah, this is for your girlfriend I presume… well is she a student of mine?" she asked.

"Yes, she's Hermione Granger" he said, really confused on why he just told Professor Sprout that.

"Ah" she said with a smile, "Hermione loves roses, pink ones to be exact. I'll make up a bouquet for you"

A few minutes later she gave Draco a dozen pink roses. Each rose was the perfect shade of pink, and they were beautifully grown.

"Thanks a lot professor" he said before leaving.

"Ah! Young love" she said with a smile on her face.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**So? How was the chappie? Sorry it was late, and sorry it's really short.**

**Look, I'm really sorry about this.**

**So um… I can't really think of anything else to do with the story.**

**Soo… umm fuck it.**

**Rocks will fall and everyone dies.**

**Draco: WHAT?**

**Hermione: WHAT?**

**Hah, just kidding. I'm going to leave it up to your imaginations to finish the story.**

**I'm really sorry for the rash decision, but life has just thrown 1248639428 curve balls at me so, I am unable to finish the rest of the story.**

**Again I am sorry!**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**I will keep saying sorry,**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**OH and by the way…**

**YOU'VE JUST BEEN PUNK'D! HAHAHAHAHA! Did anyone fall for that? Did anyone? HAHAHAHA!**

**Sorry. LMFAO**

**Now on with the story… tee hee**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

Draco was walking up to their dorm, he ran into Pansy.

"Hey babe, are those for me?" she asked him. He noticed that her posse wasn't there.

"Where's your posse? Did they finally figure out that you're a loser?" Draco asked.

"Well, if the roses are for me, you don't have to be all defensive about it! Just give them to me" she said.

"They're not for you" he spat; she started to walk near him.

"Back of Parkinson, before I hex you" he warned.

"Try it Draco" she said daringly.

"_Browenlargo" _Draco said. **(A/n: I just made that spell up)**

Soon her eyebrows started to grow rapidly.

"DRACO YOU BASTARD!" she screamed running over to the hospital wing.

Draco just laughed and continued walking until he got to the portrait entrance for the head's dormitories.

"Lemon drops" Draco said. Surely Dumbledore could have picked a better password.

**°¤•°¤•°**

He could hear that Hermione was in her dorm, what on earth was she doing? As Draco drew closer to her room, he heard that she was singing. He just stood there and listened to Hermione's beautiful voice sing.

"Wait a second…" he said. "I know that song!"

Hermione was singing 'What I've been looking for' from High School Musical. Hermione saw that movie over summer and just fell in love with it. How does Draco know it? Well his family friend, Aurora, who he's known forever, dragged him to her friend's house. Aurora's friend was a mudblood, so she had a TV. Aurora and her friend Laura were rambling on and on about High School Musical, and when it finally came on, they forced Draco to sit and watch the pathetic muggle movie. Draco had to say that it was indeed terribly pathetic, but there was one song that he just absolutely loved. It was 'Breaking Free' which was performed by Troy and Gabriella. Aurora burned a CD with that song on it for him, and even bought him a CD player. Draco hid it from his father, in fear that he would break it. Draco only owned a few CD's, given to him by Aurora, but he always just listened to that one song over and over. **(A/n: Aurora and Laura are the names of my shiny purple drumsticks… lol)**

Draco's ears perked up when he heard 'Breaking Free' coming from Hermione's room.

"We're soarin', flyin' There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach" he whispered Troy's part outside if Hermione's door.

"If we're trying so we're breaking free" Hermione sang, and Draco came walking into her room and placed the roses swiftly on the other side of her bed so she couldn't see them. She didn't notice him come in.

"You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are" Draco sang, and Hermione swirled around to find that the beautiful voice was indeed coming from Draco. _Sing to her no matter how awful you sound._

"Creating space between us 'til we're separate hearts" she said staring deeply into his silver eyes.

"But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe" both sang with the voices of angels.

**°¤•°¤•°**

Little did they know that the teachers were having a meeting about the curriculum. They were all seated in Dumbledore's office and were talking about their curriculums. Dumbledore wasn't paying attention to the meeting just yet because he was Draco and Hermione sing and he had a smile on his face.

"What is so amusing Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked him, soon all the teachers' eyes were on him.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy should try out for that hip show… um what was it called… Wizard idols" he said.

"And why do you think that?" asked McGonagall.

"Yeah, they don't even get along!" Professor Binns added.

"All of you, except Dumbledore, ARE TOTALLY LATE! GET WITH THE TIMES!" sprout said, "They are TOGETHER!" she said with emphasis on 'together'.

"I predicted it in the tea" Trelawney said.

Some of the teachers, well most of them rolled their eyes.

McGonagall was still in disbelief, "I can't believe Hermione and…. and… Draco of all people!"

"Well they are! Young Malfoy asked me for a bouquet of Hermione's favorite flowers just this morning. So I believe they are indeed together!" Professor Sprout said matter of factly.

Snape just scoffed. He knew about this before everyone.

"I don't believe yeh!" said Hagrid.

"Yeah! And what does them being together have to do with Wizard Idol?" Professor Flitwick added.

"Why don't you all see for yourself" he said as he flicked his wand. The lights went out and a screen came out of nowhere. Then they could see what Dumbledore saw, Hermione and Draco singing and dancing.

**°¤•°¤•°**

"Can you feel it building like a wave the ocean just can't control" sand Draco

"Connected by a feeling Ohhh, in our very souls" sand Hermione.

"Rising 'til it lifts us up so every one can see" both sang with their hearts.

"We're breakin' free" sand Draco.

"We're soarin'" she sang.

" Flyin'" Draco sang."There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach" they both sang."If we're trying yeah we're breaking free" sang Draco."Ohhhh runnin'" she sang."Climbin' To get to that place" he replied.

"To be all that we can be" they both sang.

**°¤•°¤•°**

All the teachers sat there, jaws to the floor. All teachers, that is except the headmaster who had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Wow" one of the portraits said.

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle.

"Who knew" said McGonagall.

"They actually… sound… good" said professor Snape as if each work killed him to say.

"Wow" repeated the same portrait.

**°¤•°¤•°**

"More than hope, more than faith" Draco sang."This is true, this is fate and together" she sang."We see it comin'" they both sang.

"More than you, more than me" sang Draco."Not a want, but a need" sang Hermione.

"Both of us breakin' free" they sang together.

**°¤•°¤•°**

"Wow" repeated the portrait.

"Oh my…" said professor Trelawney.

"I can't believe I'm 'earin this" said Hagrid.

"Wow" repeated the same portrait

"Oh will you shut up!" said professor Flitwick.

The portrait glared at him, but shut up anyway.

**°¤•°¤•°**

"You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are" they both sang and the song finished.

Neither one broke the eye contact. They were so close together, panting from their singing and dancing. Hermione lifted her head and Draco lowered his and they were about to kiss…

**°¤•°¤•°**

"AHH PLEASE STOP" said Sprout, "I do not wish to see Draco and Hermione snog each other senseless"

Dumbledore flicked his wand and everything went back to normal. Then the teachers started to discuss the curriculum. Albus didn't really want to listen to the teacher talk about the curriculum; he was much more interested in the romance between a young Draco and Hermione.

'_Thank Merlin I missed their snog session…_' he thought.

**°¤•°¤•°**

Hermione broke the kiss and asked, "How did you know the words?"

"Long story" he said with a smile.

He walked over to her bed and got the bouquet.

"Here, these are for you" he said handing it to Hermione. _Bring her flowers just because._

"Oh Draco! How did you know I love pink roses!" she said.

"I have my ways" he said with a smirk.

Hermione gave Draco a big hug.

Albus Dumbledore could not help but smile.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**So how was the chapter? I wasn't very happy with it. It was terrible and incredibly short and weird… Thanks SO MUCH for reading.**

**So did I Punk any of you? REVIEW!**

**Till Next Chapter,**

**°¤•° kayla bo bayla °¤•°**

"music is **love**  
so let the **love** be _heard_   
lets _raise_ the volume  
**louder now, louder now.**  
lets _**rock**_ the _world_ with our **music **  
**louder now, louder now.**"


	7. Never letting Go

**Hey it's Chapter 7!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Seven- Never letting Go**

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- if I owned Harry Potter and friends, Dramione would be canon. But it's not, so I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle or any professors (these people might be) Sorry if I forgot anyone.

This chapter is superrrrrrrrrrrr short. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter!

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

They were on their weekly rounds around the castle making sure that no one was out of bed after curfew. Tonight seemed like it was going to be an uneventful evening. Usually they might catch some kids out of bed, the most they caught in one night was 36 students, but today seemed like there was no one out, this was the all time low.

'_Well… since there is no one to catch tonight I might as well get two more things from the book done'_ Draco said as he took out a piece of paper that listed two of the things from the love book.

hold her hand and run

just hold her hand

'_Well… that shouldn't be hard…'_ Draco thought.

Hermione was looking as bored as ever. Draco ran up next to her and entwined their hands. Hermione looked over to Draco and smiled. _Just hold her hand._

"Do you think we'll catch anyone?" she asked.

"Nope" he said.

Then there were noises.

Hermione drew her wand and Draco did the same. They went to find where the noise was and found that it was coming from and found it was coming from Snape's class. They peeked in through the door.

"PARKINSON! Finish cleaning those cauldrons!" Snape said.

"But professor… I don't wanna" she said pouting.

"Do it or ill just assign you detentions with Filch all year" Snape said.

"Fine, fine" she said grabbing the cauldron.

"EW THIS IS SO GROSSS!" she said as she slipped on some soap and went flying. She hit the supply cabinet which at the moment contained goop. "OWWWWWWW!" she said as she tried to get up. She screamed so loud Snape came out of his office. He saw Pansy and rolled his eyes.

Hermione and Draco started laughing.

Then all the goop fell on to Pansy's head and she shrieked so loud a vial broke. Pansy looked like a pile of moldy jelly. Snape rolled his eyes once more and said, "clean this mess up Parkinson" before turning around and heading into his office… snickering? Snape was laughing at Pansy? What a night this was!

Draco and Hermione started laughing so loudly Pansy heard them.

"WHO THE HELL IS LAUGHING AT ME!" she said running to the door but slipped on the jelly that had slipped on the floor "UGH!"

Draco and Hermione started to laugh harder, if that was even possible.

"UGH! YOU LITTLE FAGS ARE GOING TO GET IT!" she said walking to the door.

Draco held Hermione's hand, pulled her up and started running. _Hold her hand and run._

"PAKINSON. Trying to escape your detention?" Snape said.

"No professor! People were laughing at me and I was going to hex them!" she said.

"Lying to the professor? Go back to your dorm. You have detention with Filch for the rest of the semester" Snape said.

"UGH!" she said storming out of the room, but slipped on the goop again. "DAMN GOOP!" she said storming out. Snape could hear her shoes squeak in the corridor. Snape just rolled his eyes and went over to his desk.

Draco and Hermione ran into their common room and crashed on to the couch, fingers still entwined.

"Gods that was hilarious!" Hermione said.

"Yeah I know" Draco said laughing a little.

She looked deep into his eyes and he looked into hers.

Hermione smiled, "you're still holding my hand"

Draco smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm never letting go"

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**OMG… I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for updating so late. Sorry the chapter is short too!**

**I am having final exams and I didn't have time to update. Please reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!**

**Till next chapter,**

**°¤•°****kayla bo bayla ****°¤•°**


	8. The Small Things

**Chapter 8!!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Eight- The Small Things**

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- sadly I only own the plot.

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle or any professors (these people might be) Sorry if I forgot anyone.

**This is like the shortest chapter I've ever written ever! Sorry it's so extremely short.**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

It was night time and most students were asleep including Hermione Granger. Draco was outside flying around on his broom for some fresh air. He then thought it would be a good time to accomplish two more things. He flew to the head's tower and got around to Hermione's side of the tower. He had a few pebbles in his hand. He finally reached the window in her bedroom. He backed up a little bit and threw the first pebble.

Hermione was woken up by the pebble on the window and sat up in her bed. Draco threw his second pebble at this window. Hermione wiped her eyes and yawned. Draco threw his last pebble at the window. Hermione got up and went over to the window and opened it. _Throw pebbles at her window at night._

"Draco?" she asked, "What on earth are you doing out here?"

She moved a little so that he could come in her room.

"I was flying around and thought I would stop by" he said.

"But you live in the same tower, you could have knocked" she said with a smile.

"I couldn't resist throwing pebbles at your window" he said returning the smile.

She went over to her dresser and brushed her hair while Draco went over and sat on her bed. When she was done brushing her hair she sat on the bed next to him. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"I love it when you hold me in your arms" she said.

"It's the little things that make you happy, like me holding you in my arms or bringing you flowers" he said, "why is that?"

"Because to me, it's the little things that matter most" she said pausing for a bit, "I wish Harry and Ron would understand"

"Understand what?"

"Why can't they just be happy for me, for us?"

"You've got to give them some credit, I did make all you're lives hell and you all hated me for it"

"Well just because they hated you didn't mean that I did"

"Well, just give Potty and Weasel some time"

"How can you be so kind to them? They also made you life hell sometimes"

"Well… I deserved it"

"You're going soft"

"No… I'm just a little more understanding then Potty and Weasel"

"Well they're like my brothers. I guess it's their job"

They just remained silent for a while, staring into one another's eyes. Draco began playing with her hair. Hermione then lowered her gaze to outside, looking at the bright stars, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Draco looked at the sleeping Hermione and smiled. _Let her fall asleep in your arms._

"I'll be with you always" he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**This chapter sucked… buttocks. Sorry it's sooooo sucky and short. **

**Even though it sucked, please review and boost my esteem!**

**OH! And people said that many of the characters are kinda OoC. Well… DuH. lol**

**Next chapter, the next things Draco has to do is to get her mad at you, then kiss her. How on earth is he going to do that? You need not worry; Pansy will do it for him! Pansy was so extra jealous of Hermione she decided to get Hermione mad at Draco so he will be hers. Will it work? How will the chapter turnout? Heck, I don't even know! So stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Please review!!**

**_Always,_**

**_Kayla_**


	9. Rumors

**Chapter 9!!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Nine- Rumors**

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- if I owned Harry Potter you all would know.

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle or any professors (these people might be) Sorry if I forgot anyone.

Thoughts are in italics :o)

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

It was early in the morning and breakfast started at five for those early birds. Naturally, no one was there, except one named Pansy Parkinson.

_Damn that mudblood! Taking Draco away from me. I have to break them up… but how? Well! Start a rumor and kiss Draco in front of that mudblood! Start the rumor… I know! Since everyone knows about the two being together, I'll send a rumor flying round saying that I secretly go out with him! When the mudblood finally hears, I go up to Draco and kiss him right in her dirty little face! Oh, Pansy you are a smart one!_

Just as she finished formulating her plan, it was six. Kelsey and Ginger (aka her posse) had come to breakfast and also Parvati and Lavender were up early today.

_Just my luck!_

She went up to Ginger and Kelcie who were only a few feet away from Parvati and Lavender.

"Hey girls! I had the best night with Draco" Pansy said.

Naturally, this caught Parvati and Lavender's ears.

"Really? But I thought he went out with the mudblood?" Kelcie said.

"Oh, we've been dating secretly. He only goes out with Mudblood Granger so he can get some dirt on Potter for his Father" Pansy said.

"So what made last night so special?" asked Ginger.

"Oh, lets just say there was some hot action last night in the Room of Requirement" Pansy said with a smirk.

Then Parvati and Lavender went of to the corner.

"Did you hear that?!" Lavender asked.

"How the hell couldn't I? They were talking really loud" said Parvati.

Just then Seamus Finnegan came in for breakfast. (AN: did I spell that right?)

"Hello ladies" he said putting his arms around the two.

"Hey Seamus" they replied as they pushed his arm off their shoulders.

"You won't believe what we just heard" said Lavender.

"It's some bad news" Parvati said.

"Really now? Why don't you two share what you heard" he said to them.

"Parkinson and Malfoy have been going out secretly, behind Hermione's back. He only goes out with Hermione so he can get dirt on Harry for his Dad" said Parvati.

"Yeah, and they had "hot action" in the Room of Requirement!" said Lavender.

"You two have to be kidding right? He said he liked her! He couldn't have lied, he had taken Veritaserum!" Seamus said.

"Well we find it wrong too!" said Parvati.

"Yeah, but it's what we heard" said Lavender, "We heard it directly from Pansy"

"Well since when did you two believe that pug?" asked Seamus.

"Well we don't but it just sounds convincing in a way. I mean like, Malfoy would want to please his father right?" asked Lavender.

"Yeah… I don't want to believe it, but it sounds convincing" said Parvati.

"Well then, what are we going to do?" asked Seamus.

"What can we do?" asked Lavender.

"Yeah! We don't want Harry and Ron to hear! They'll be sent to Azkaban for killing Malfoy" said Parvati.

"Yeah. And you can't let anyone else in on this" he said to them.

"But that's hard!" said Lavender, "its hot gossip!"

"Yeah, but for the welfare of Hermione, you two better not!" said Seamus.

"But…" Parvati started.

"You are Hermione's friends right?" asked Seamus.

"Yes" they both replied.

"Then don't! We also don't want Harry or Ron in Azkaban for the murder of a ferret" said Seamus.

"So then what do we do?" asked Parvati.

"We find Hermione, pull her aside and tell her" said Seamus.

"When?" asked Lavender.

"We only have some classes with Hermione" said Parvati.

"Well, we tell her after Transfiguration. It's the last class of the day" said Seamus.

"Alright" said Lavender and Parvati.

"Today, after transfig. Meet me outside of class she is usually the last Gryffindor to leave Transfig, just before the Slytherin's leave" said Seamus.

"Got it" said Parvati.

The great hall was filled with tired students. The three made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Why are the Slytherin's always last to leave class?" asked Lavender.

Then they all started talking about what and how Slytherin's suck. (AN: Slytherin's do not suck!)

**--------------------**

"Hey Hermione" said Seamus, Parvati and Lavender.

"Say, can we have a word?" asked Lavender.

"Sure" said Hermione.

"Um… I don't really know how to say this without hurting you so we'll just say it" said Seamus, "Malfoy secretly goes out with Pansy"

"And He only pretended to go out with you so he could get dirt on Harry for his father" said Parvati.

"And he and Pansy had some 'hot action' in the Room of Requirements last night" said Lavender.

Hermione just stood there. "You're joking right? Draco would never do that!"

"Hermione… we know it's hard to believe but…" said Seamus.

"Lavender and I heard it this morning" said Parvati.

"Yeah… from Pansy herself" said Lavender.

"Hah… you guys are kidding" she said tearing a little, "you're kidding… just kidding… Pansy's a liar… not real"

"Hermione… I know it's hard… we don't know if it's true but it sounded convincing" said Parvati.

"No, stop kidding!" she said, her eyes glassy.

Just then the Slytherins came out. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Malfoy, Ginger, Kelcie and Pansy.

Pansy saw that Hermione was on the verge to crying and saw that she was with Parvati and Lavender.

_Now is my chance!_

Pansy stood in front of Draco.

Draco just looked at her, "Get out of my way Parkin-"

Pansy smirked and whispered 'immobulous' (AN: I don't know how to spell that).

Draco's eyes widened, she came in for a kiss and he couldn't move away. Pansy attacked Draco's lips with her own, forcing her tongue in to make it look deep. To make it believable she inconspicuously put Draco's arms on her shoulder and he couldn't move them.

At this point Seamus, Lavender and Parvati were wide-eyed as well as Draco, Blaise. Goyle was pissed seeing as during that potions class on Veritaserum his crush got transferred to Pansy and Crabbe, well… he wanted soap.

Tears streamed down Hermione's face. Pansy broke away, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I love you too babe" Pansy said and winked at him.

Draco saw Hermione, tears falling down her face. _Get her mad at you._

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed as she ran off.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Semi- cliffe! I decided to make this whole argument thing two chapters. Some of you probably hate me… heh well? What's a story with out a small twist? I'm glad this is a little longer. Next chapter will have a lot of stuff, so it's prolly gunna be a little longer. Um… how was the chapter? REVIEW PLEASE :o)**

_Always, _

_Kayla_


	10. The Truth

**Chapter 10!!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Ten- The Truth**

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- if I owned Harry Potter you all would know.

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle or any professors (these people might be) Sorry if I forgot anyone.

Thoughts are in italics :o)

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed as she ran off.

Pansy's smirk grew larger as she said 'finite incantantem' (AN: heh I don't know how to spell that either)

"Oh Drakie-poo! Your mine again!" she said as she hugged him.

He pushed her off. "Get away from me you bitch! I was **NEVER** yours and I will **NEVER** be yours!" Draco yelled.

"But…" Pansy said.

"What did you do?! Spread another rumor?" he asked.

"Um…" Pansy said.

"ANSWER ME" Draco yelled.

"Yes, I did" Pansy answered.

"What did you tell people this time?" Draco asked angrily.

"I told people you and I went out secretly and you only go out with the mudblood to get dirt on Potter for your father…and I said we had 'hot action' in the Room of Requirements"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING PUG-FACED LYING BITCH PARKINSON" Draco yelled, "NEVER talk to me or even come within ten feet of me EVER"

"But…" Pansy said trying to get closer to Draco.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" yelled Draco.

"But…" Pansy said again.

"NO! I like her and you just fucked everything up! I swear… I would kill you right now, but I would be sent to Azkaban. I don't know why since I would be doing everyone a favor by killing you" he said angrily storming away.

Ginger and Kelcie took Pansy away, Blaise went running after Draco, and Seamus, Lavender and Parvati were left at the scene.

"He does like Hermione" said Lavender.

"Ooh that Parkinson is such a bitch" said Seamus.

"We've got to tell Hermione!" said Parvati.

"It's Malfoy's problem!" said Lavender.

"Yeah, but we're the ones that told Hermione" said Seamus.

"It's almost like Parkinson wanted that to happen…" said Lavender.

"Well, duh Lav! She wanted to break them up" said Parvati.

"Well yeah, she's always after Malfoy" said Seamus.

"What are we going to do?! She won't believe Malfoy!" said Parvati.

"Yeah, I don't think she even wants to see him… if I was her, I wouldn't" said Lavender.

"We've got to let Malfoy try, I mean he is her boyfriend" said Seamus.

"And if she doesn't believe him?" asked Parvati.

"Well we tell her the truth" said Seamus.

**--------------------**

**(Meanwhile in a different Hallway)**

"I haven't seen Hermione in ages" said Harry as he, Ginny and Ron were walking down the hallway.

"Well… I guess we were kind of harsh on her" said Ron.

"Kind of?" questioned Ginny.

"Alright… we were very harsh on her" admitted Ron.

"It's just… it's Malfoy. He did make our life hell for the past like six years" said Harry.

"Yeah that's very true" said Ron.

"Well then too bad cause you two aren't going to do anything to break them up" said Ginny.

"How do you know if we do or don't?" asked Ron.

"Well, Hermione will tell me and you will suffer my Bat-Boogey hex" Ginny said.

Just then Hermione came running past them, crying.

Ginny immediately ran after Hermione while Harry and Ron looked at each other and said, "Ooh is Malfoy in for it".

They started to run down the hallway when they quite literally ran into Parvati, Seamus and Lavender.

"Oi! Harry, Ron! Watch where you're going!" Seamus said while Harry and Ron helped Parvati and Lavender get up.

"What's the rush?" asked Parvati.

"Well, we just saw Hermione run past us crying" said Harry.

"And we're guessing it was Malfoy's fault, and so we're going to beat the living hell out of him" said Ron.

"Oh no need for that mate" said Seamus.

"Yeah, it isn't Malfoy's fault" said Parvati.

"It's actually Parkinson's fault" said Lavender.

"Yeah, she tried to break the two up by spreading a rumor" said Parvati.

"The rumor was that she secretly went out with Malfoy" said Seamus.

"And she said that Malfoy only went out with Hermione to get dirt on Harry for his father" said Parvati.

"And she said that she and Malfoy had 'hot action' in the Room of Requirements" said Parvati.

"And we actually believed her" said Seamus.

"Yeah and we told her because she's our friend and we didn't want her to be hurt" said Parvati.

"So we told her after Transfiguration and she thought we were just joking, and then the Slytherins came out" said Lavender.

"Parkinson did a 'immmobulus' on Malfoy" said Seamus. (AN: I still don't know how to spell that)

"And she kissed him in front of Hermione, and he couldn't move away" said Lavender.

"So then Hermione went running away crying, and Parkinson undid the spell. Actually shocked me that she knew how to do some spells. I guess she has her good days… which I'm also guessing she has very few of" said Parvati.

"Yeah and then Draco went off on her and started yelling at her" said Lavender.

"Told Parkinson to stay the fuck away from him he did, and he yelled at her saying that he likes Hermione and how she fucked everything up between him and Hermione and said he would kill Parkinson but he would be sent to Azkaban, but he doesn't know why they would send him to Azkaban since he would be doing everyone a favor by killing Parkinson, then he just stormed away" Seamus said.

"Are you joking?" asked Ron.

"The fuck I am" said Seamus.

"We were right there when it happened" said Parvati.

"We saw it all" said Lavender, "but I feel as if it was our fault since we told Hermione"

"No, she would have been hurt more if she just saw them kissing without you guys telling her" said Harry.

"Well I think that we should tell Hermione about this whole thing" said Ron.

"We should give Malfoy a chance to try to tell her" said Seamus.

"Yeah, but I don't think she will believe him, or even let him anywhere near her" said Harry.

"Yeah, so if he can't tell her the truth, we will" said Parvati.

"Alright we have to tell Ginny everything, and she can talk to Hermione see if he ever got a chance to tell her the truth and she can tell us, and all of us can tell her the truth together" said Harry.

"Deal" said everyone else.

"We give him the rest of today and tomorrow and if he doesn't get to by the end of the day we tell her" said Harry.

"How will we tell her at the end of the day?" asked Lavender.

"Knowing Ginny, she will probably get Hermione to sleep in the Gryffindor dorms so she can be away from Malfoy in the head dorms" said Ron.

"Yeah, so we'll all tell her in the common room tomorrow night" said Seamus.

They all agreed and went back to the common room together.

**--------------------**

**(Meanwhile the 5 were talking…)**

"Draco! Hey wait up!" yelled Blaise as he caught up with his best friend.

"I've had it Blaise! I've had it with that pug faced bitch!" he said.

"I know. Who hasn't" said Blaise.

"What am I going to do?" Draco said, "Hermione won't believe me! Let alone talk to me"

"Well you have got to try" said Blaise.

"I guess you're right" Draco said.

"Get a good night's rest tonight and give it a go tomorrow" said Blaise.

"Yeah, alright" said Draco.

"Later man" said Blaise

"Yeah, later" said Draco as we went off to the Head dorms.

**--------------------**

**(Meanwhile the 5 are talking and Draco and Blaise are talking…)**

Ginny followed Hermione into the Prefect's bathroom.

"Hermione?" Ginny said.

"Oh... hey Gin" said Hermione drying away the tears.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Everything!" Hermione said busting into tears again.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Harry and Ron hate me and I found out that I was being used! I thought that he liked me!!!" she said through her tears, "but I was wrong"

After Hermione had explained EVERYTHING to Ginny, from the day at the quidditch pitch, the veritaserum and to today, Ginny looked ready to kill.

"Don't fret over it Gin" said Hermione.

"Alright, but if anything else happens, Tell me and I'll take care of it" Ginny said.

"Thanks" Hermione said gratefully.

"Oh and Hermione, you can sleep in the Gryffindor dorms. We can conjure up another bed" said Ginny.

"Thanks Gin" she said as they left the bathroom.

**--------------------**

Ginny went to chill in the GCR, but Hermione was tired so she went to Ginny's dorm and conjured up a bed.

"Hey Gin" said Harry as she walked into the GCR.

"Hey, did you hear about what Malfoy has done to Hermione?" asked Ginny, "the son of a bitch"

"Yeah, about that… see Malfoy never did any of it" said Seamus.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Ginny, "He secretly went out with-"

"Parkinson" finished Seamus.

"Yeah" said Ginny, "and he only went out with Hermione to-"

"Get dirt on me for his father" finished Harry.

"Yeah!" said Ginny, "and Malfoy and Parkinson-"

"Had 'hot action' in the Room of Requirements" finished Lavender.

"We know, Ginny" said Parvati.

"Then… HOW COME YOU AREN'T MAD!" yelled Ginny.

"Because it's not true" said Harry.

"It's all a lie" said Ron.

"Yeah, a rumor told by Parkinson to break the two up" said Seamus.

"Turns out Malfoy loves Hermione" said Parvati.

"You're all joking right?" asked Ginny.

"Nope" said Lavender.

Then Seamus, Lavender and Parvati told the truth about what happened starting from the morning to after transfiguration.

Ginny shot up, "We've got to tell Hermione!" she said as she began to run to her dorm.

"Slow down there" said Ron as he and Harry pulled her back.

"Malfoy has to try and tell her first" said Ron.

"He is her boyfriend" said Seamus.

"Well then when do we tell her?!" asked Ginny.

Then they told her about their plans.

"… then we'll tell her the truth" said Harry.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Well about this chapter… During the time Seamus, Lavender and Parvati were talking, was the time when Harry, Ron and Ginny were talking. (Those 2 conversations happened at the same time). When Draco and Blaise were talking was the same time Ginny and Hermione was talking and the same time Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvati and Seamus were talking. So basically those 3 conversations were happening at the same time.**

**I have decided that this whole argument thing will last 3 chapters long, even thought the time span is actually only 2 days. Spread out the drama. Yeah so next chapter will be about what Hermione was doing while they (Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Harry and Ron) were telling Ginny the truth and the plan, and what Draco was doing after he left Blaise which is also the same time that they were telling Ginny the truth and the plan. (Also that means the 3 things (the convo in the GCR, what Hermione is doing, and what Draco is doing) is going on at the same time) how the day went and how the day ended. So Next chapters going to be a little longer.**

**I probably just really really confused everyone… heh, but I needed to explain that even thought the thingy's under the dividers pretty much explain what I just babbled on about. But if you have any questions, ask away!**

**Also, I want you to know that things between Harry, Ron and Hermione are back to normal. Ron is over Hermione and goes out with Lavender, and Harry goes out with Ginny. Got that?**

**I know this chapter was pretty pointless, but I needed to have this stuff for plot reasons I guess. I don't know!! Gah… I am confused.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_Always, Kayla_


	11. Apology by the Lake

**Sorry for the long time no update… in July I was in Cape Cod, Massachusetts for a week, and then I was sick. Then It became August and then I went to Virginia for another week, then I had band camp directly the week after, then I had to do summer reading for school, then I had school and now its already October! I'm really sorry!! It's so late!!! I have so much homework… I have all honors classes except for history so I get a lot of home work… so I'll try and update as soon as I can. Also band has started and I have competitions every Saturday and practices during the week until November so I'm really sorry in advanced if I don't update fast enough. So here it is, Chapter 11!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Eleven- Apology by the Lake**

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Harry Potter. (Runs to the top of Mount Everest and screams bloody murder)

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle or any professors (these people might be mentioned) Sorry if I forgot anyone.

Thoughts are in italics :o)

**I'll start where I left off which is what Hermione was doing while they (Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Harry and Ron) were telling Ginny the truth and the plan, and what Draco was doing after he left Blaise which is also the same time that they were telling Ginny the truth and the plan. How the day went and how the day ended. Yeah I explained the whole timing thing at the end of last chapter.**

**I decided to start this chapter as the next day where Draco tries to tell Hermione and skip the other stuff I said that I would put last chapter.**

**Also, a quick note. Flames are not welcome and they will be used to light the flamer's house on fire. Just saying. So here's the chapter!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The next day…**

"Damn! I left my books in my dorm!" Hermione said to herself.

She went over to the head dorms door and whispered the password. She tip toed in and was relieved to see that no one was in the dorm. She went over to her room and closed the door. It made a slight noise.

She went over to her desk to pick up her books and when she looked up she saw a picture of Draco and herself. She looked like the happiest person alive. In the picture they were dancing, and Draco would hug her and Hermione would start giggling and kissed him on the cheek and Draco would smile. She picked up the pictured and a tear slid down her cheek.

_So all this time, it was an act. And I fell for it. _She thought in her head as one more tear slid down her cheek.

"I have the same picture on my desk" a voice said from the bathroom door.

Hermione froze at the sound of the voice. It was Draco.

"That was one of the happiest days of my life" he said.

Hermione just stood there back facing him, determined not to let him see her cry.

"I heard you come in" he said.

"Yeah?" she said finding her voice, "Well now you'll hear me get out" she retorted bitterly as she picked up her things and headed for the door.

"Hermione, please don't walk away" he said to her.

"You don't need to tell me anything. I saw you, you looked perfectly happy with Parkinson" she replied as she took a step closer to the door.

"Listen to me Hermione, I don't like her, I never did! I like you!" Draco said.

"All a bunch of codswallop!" she replied to him.

"I'm telling the truth Hermione! She did an immobulous charm on me and I couldn't move away! Don't you believe me?" he said.

"I wish I could Draco" she said to him.

"Then why can't you?" he said.

"I… I just can't!" she said a tear falling down her cheek as she ran out the dorm and closed the portrait door, leaving Draco standing there.

**-----**

"So you think he was able to tell her?" asked Parvati just as Hermione went running past them.

"Well apparently not" said Ginny, "come on girls" she said as she, Parvati and Lavender went running after her.

"Hermione, wait up!" yelled Lavender as she, Parvati and Ginny went running after Hermione.

"Well… I don't think that went so well" said Ron.

"You're quite a genius Weasley" said a voice behind them.

"Zabini" said Harry.

"So I take it you heard what that bitch Parkinson has done to Hogwarts' favorite couple" Blaise.

"What do you want Blaise" said Seamus.

"I want to help my best friend. So… unfortunately, that means that I must work with you twats" Blaise said.

"What on earth can you do that can help us?" said Ron.

"I can talk to Draco and ask if he has been able to talk to Granger and I can tell you if he has or hasn't" Blaise said.

"Fine" said Harry.

"See you twats later" Blaise said.

"Meet us before dinner" replied Seamus.

Blaise just raised his hand in acknowledgement as he walked farther down the hallway.

**------**

"Hermione! Hermione wait a second" yelled Ginny. Hermione slowed down.

"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Everything! I don't know who to believe Ginny, I really don't! I saw with my own eyes Draco kissing that slut! But…" Hermione paused.

"But what?" asked Parvati.

"Well, I saw him today" said Hermione.

"What did he say?" asked Lavender.

"He said that Parkinson did an immobulous charm on him and he couldn't move away" Hermione said.

"What did you say?" asked Parvati.

"I… I left" Hermione said.

"Oh" said Ginny.

**-----**

"Hey" said Blaise.

"Oh… hey" said Draco as he pulled yet another blade of grass from the quidditch pitch.

"I thought you'd be here"

"How?"

"You always come here when you're sad, confused, frustrated… you know, that kind of stuff"

"Oh"

"So did you talk to her?" asked Blaise.

"Kind of" replied Draco.

"Well did you tell her the truth?" Blaise asked.

"I did."

"And?"

"She didn't believe me" Draco said returning his focus back on the grass.

"Oh" Blaise replied.

"You really love her don't you?" asked Blaise.

Draco looked up from the ground to the blue sky, then over to Blaise.

"Yeah, I really do" said Draco.

**-----**

"What did he say?" asked Harry.

"He talked to her but she didn't believe him" said Blaise.

"What did she say to you girls" asked Harry.

"Same thing" said Lavender.

"Hello Lavender" said Blaise.

Lavender just scoffed and went over to Ron.

Blaise just looked away.

"Well then Hermione is up in the GCR studying" said Ginny.

"Isn't that a surprise" Blaise said sarcastically.

Then Seamus blindfolded Blaise.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Blaise.

"You're not supposed to know where the GCR is Slytherin" said Seamus.

They took him to GCR and un-blind folded him.

"What tacky colors! The Slytherin common room must be three times the size of your common room" said Blaise,

"Oh shut it! At least were not a bunch of gits" said Ron.

"What it he doing here?!" asked Neville, "bringing a person form another house into the GCR! Why, I should report you"

"Neville, you report us" said Lavender, "and Parvati and I will tell this entire school who you go out with"

"What?! How do you know…" said Neville.

"We have our ways, so please say nothing" said Parvati.

"Fine" he said as he went back up to the boys dormitories.

"Hermione!" said Harry.

"Oh, hey guys! What is _he_ doing here?!" asked Hermione.

"Look, Hermione, we need to talk" said Ginny, "all of us"

"We're telling the truth" said Seamus.

"Alright. What have you lot got to say" said Hermione.

"It's about you and Draco" said Ginny.

"Ugh! Not again with this crap! I think I've been through enough pain" said Hermione.

"Draco is innocent" said Seamus.

"Seamus! You were there, you know what you saw!" said Hermione.

"It's Parkinson's fault" said Ron.

"You should have listened to Draco earlier" said Blaise.

"Parkinson did an immobulous and kissed him" said Lavender.

"But why would she do that? She has no reason to do that!" said Hermione.

"Hermione?! Isn't it obvious? Parkinson wants Draco for himself. Don't you see how she's always following him around?" said Parvati.

"Draco yelled at Parkinson right after she undid the charm" said Harry.

"So Draco was telling the truth…" said Hermione.

"Yes" they all replied.

"Thanks you guys, I'll talk to you lot later. I've got to find him" said Hermione running out of the GCR.

**-----**

Hermione found Draco at the Lake, where they shared their first kiss. Hermione cleared her throat to let Draco know she was here.

"Hey" Hermione said walking down near the lake a few feet away from Draco.

"Hey" he said, not looking at her.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked him.

"I could ask the same of you" he said.

"Listen, Draco. I'm sorry for not believing you earlier. It was just… so convincing the way Parkinson did it and it really hurt me to see that" he said.

Draco just remained silent and looked at the water.

"I... uh… I just wanted to let you know" Hermione said starting to turn and walk back to the school.

Draco grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave" Draco said looking at Hermione's chocolate eyes.

Hermione turned back around and looked at Draco's silvery blue eyes.

There was an awkward silence until someone spoke again.

"Do you remember what happened here?" asked Draco.

"How could I forget, this is where we shared our first kiss" answered Hermione.

"Do you remember what I told you that night?" he asked.

"You told me that you like me" Hermione said feeling herself get a little emotional.

"Well, I still like you" he said taking hold of her other hand.

Hermione felt herself break down and run into Draco's arms.

"I'm sorry Draco, I should have listened to you" Hermione said with a tears sliding down her face.

"It's alright" Draco said wiping her tears away from her face, "I knew it would be hard for you to believe me after what you saw"

Hermione felt happy once more in Draco's arms, and Draco felt happy again now that everything was settled between them.

Hermione smiled as they were only inches apart, just like their first kiss.

Draco closed the gap and kissed her in the moonlight.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Bleh… crappy ending… Sorry it was so bad… and I'm SO sorry that it's so late!**

**Gosh you all must hate me by now… I'm really sorry!!**

**Thank you for being patient with me, as I could only find time to write it now.**

**Please review! And a quick thanks to all my reviewers! Love you guys :o) **

_Always, Kayla_

**PS- as many of you noticed I changed my pen name… what do you think?**


	12. Piggyback Rides, Swings and Kisses

**Hey guys! It's chapter 12!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Twelve- Piggyback Rides, Swings and Kisses**

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Harry Potter. (Runs to the top of Mount Everest and screams bloody murder)

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle or any professors (these people might be mentioned) Sorry if I forgot anyone.

Thoughts are in italics :o)

**(And for this chapter, the letter from Ginny is also in italics)**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

Hermione was getting ready in her room. It was a Hogsmeade weekend! She had promised Ginny that she would go around with her today. She finally finished and she walked out of her room. She walked across the common room and noticed that Draco was on the couch.

"Aren't you going?" asked Hermione.

"Nah, I don't feel like it" said Draco.

"Oh, well I'll see you later then… oh! Almost forgot my wand!" Hermione said racing to her dorm to find her wand.

It was right on her study table, she grabbed it and was about to leave her room when she heard a tapping sound. Pigwigeon was outside of her window with a letter. Hermione opened the letter and it read;

_Hermione,_

_Hi! I had to borrow Ron's owl since mine is already out at my parent's house delivering something for me. I just wanted to let you know that I can't go to Hogsmeade this weekend, I caught the wizard flu. Don't worry Madame Pomfrey has it all taken care of. I'm really sorry about leaving you Hermione; I would have gone if I didn't catch the wizard flu from Luna…_

_Well, see you later,_

_Ginny_

'_Well… I guess I'll just spend the day with Draco' _Hermione thought to herself.

She walked back out of her dorm to sit on the couch next to Draco.

"Aren't you going?" asked Draco.

"No, Ginny caught the wizard flu from Luna" Hermione said, "So I get to hang out with you all day, well if it's alright with you"

"Of course it's fine with me" said Draco while wrapping an arm around her.

"Great! So, how about getting started on our potions essay?" asked Hermione.

"Sure" Draco said with a laugh.

"Great, I'll go get our stuff" Hermione said running into her dorm.

Draco shook his head with a smile.

"Got it" Hermione said.

"Okay" Draco said.

"Come on, lets go!" she said grabbing Draco's head and running outside.

Finally they arrived at the field. It was a beautiful sunny day and it had a slight breeze. The sky was a brilliant blue color with few puffy pure white clouds. The field was full of green grass that swayed to the breeze. There was a rather large, but beautiful willow tree on the field with a small swing seemed to have been hung up by a muggle student just a few years ago. The whole place had a sense on calmness and happiness to it. It just made you want to smile inside.

"I've never noticed this area of the school grounds" said Draco taking a look around.

"Yeah only few people ever come out here, but I love it here" said Hermione as she plopped all the stuff under the willow tree and also plopped herself down.

"So let's get started" Hermione said.

"Are you being serious Hermione?" asked Draco.

"About what?" she asked.

"About doing your essay now?" Draco asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" asked Hermione.

"Snape just assigned it yesterday! It isn't due for a whole month!" Draco said.

"Well, I would like to do it now! I'm not a procrastinator" Said Hermione.

"Why don't you just relax today Hermione, you could do the essay next week end" Draco said.

"No, I need to do it now!" Hermione said.

"Take a break Hermione, you're overloading yourself" Draco said pulling her up.

"No! I can do it now" she said stubbornly.

"You leave me no choice" Draco said taking her quill.

"No I need that! That's the only one I brought!" she exclaimed.

"Too bad, you're going to have to get it from me" Draco said.

"You know I could just accio one over here right?" Hermione said with a grin on her face, "didn't think about that now did you?"

"Why don't you try?" asked Draco with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, I will! Hey… where's my wand? Oh! You did not! You have my wand don't you!" Hermione said.

"Yup! So we're just going to have to put all that potions stuff back in our dorms now" Draco said waving his wand. Then all the things that Hermione brought down had been moved back to their spots in the dorm.

"Oh! No Draco! Put them back out here!" Hermione said.

"You can't make me" Draco said with a laugh.

"Oh, you're being so childish!" Hermione said.

"Why don't you just accio everything back here then?" Draco said.

"I don't have my wand" Hermione said.

"Then why don't you try and get it if you're so caught up in writing your essay" Draco said.

Just then Hermione jumped on Draco and they fell over. Hermione took the wand from Draco's pocket.

"Hah, I win!" she said smugly.

"Not so fast!" Draco said rolling her over and taking the wand back.

Hermione rolled him over and they ended up rolling over and over down the small hill till they both reached the bottom laughing.

"Give it back Draco! I'm not kidding" Hermione said half laughing while standing up.

"I'll give it back if… you kiss me" Draco said.

"Fine!" Hermione said.

He leaned in eyes closed, expecting a kiss. Hermione took the chance knowing his guard was down to snatch the wand from his hand.

"Hah!" I've got it now" said Hermione.

"Hey, no fair!" Draco whined.

"Too bad" Hermione said.

Just as she was about to accio the stuff back Draco picked her up by surprise. She grabbed hold of his shoulders in fear of falling off.

"Put me down!" Hermione insisted.

"Nope" Draco said as he ran while giving her a piggyback ride.

Eventually they both fell onto the ground once more laughing and this time they starred up into the sky. _Give her Piggy back rides._

"So you still want to do that essay?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled, "yeah…"

Draco sighed.

"… But not today" Hermione finished.

"Yes! It's about time you took a break" said Draco.

"Yeah, well I'll just do my essay some other time" Hermione said followed by silence.

Then Draco remembered something.

"Hmm, as I recall; you never kissed me for being so wonderful and nice by giving you your wand back" Draco said.

"You didn't give it back, I **took** it from you" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, what must I do then?" Draco asked.

"Push me on the swing!" Hermione said as she ran over to the swing. _Push her on swings._

A few minutes later Hermione got off the swing and sat down under the tree.

"You know, you still owe me a kiss" Draco said.

"Oh right…" Hermione said while moving over closer to Draco.

"You really want a kiss" Hermione whispered into Draco's ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes" he whispered back.

"You really, really want a kiss?" she whispered in his ear as she traced his neck with her finger, giving him goose bumps.

"Gods, yes" he whispered back.

"Yeah well…" Hermione leaned in just before yelling, "SYKE!"

She got up and started running away from Draco.

"What?!" Draco said starting to run after her.

"Hah!" she said while running.

"Stop tempting me!" he said running after her.

"I will kiss you if you catch me" she yelled while running.

"Fine! I will catch you then!" he said running faster.

Draco of course was really fit and could run for ages, as for Hermione, well she was getting tired.

"Getting tired?" Draco yelled, only a few feet away from her.

"No!" she said pushing her self to run faster.

'_That's what I admire her for. She never gives up' _Draco thought to himself.

He didn't want to tire Hermione out, so he pretended to get tired.

"You win!" he said pretending to pant.

"Yes!" Hermione said, "wait... no! You let me win! Fine then I guess you don't want that kiss" Hermione said.

"Okay" Draco said as he passed out and fell to the ground, facedown.

"OH MY GOD! DRACO!" Hermione said running over there towards Draco.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DRACO!" she said getting worried.

She turned him over and he started laughing.

"DRACO! That's not funny!" she said giggling as she pretended to hit him, he grabbed her arms and they once again stated rolling down that same hill, this time Hermione landed on top of Draco. **(A/n: can anyone guess where that scene was inspired from? Please take a guess!)**

Their faces were but inches away from each other and Hermione lowered her head. **(A/n: If you don't like kinda intense kissing scenes just skip it.)(I have one because my friend recommended I have some in my story. She said it takes their relationship to the next level or something like that) **

Her lips touched his and it felt like electricity surging through them. She pushed into Draco a little harder and placed her arm around his neck. Draco brushed Hermione's lips with his tongue and she opened them, allowing him entrance in to her mouth. Draco moved a hand down to the small of her back which took Hermione by surprise. She gasped and Draco slid his tongue along hers and it felt like fire raging in his mouth. Their kisses grew less intense and Draco finished it off with a light kiss on her lips.

Both of them lay there, gazing into each other's eyes, panting from their make-out.

"That was amazing" said Draco.

"Yeah, it was" she replied.

After a few hours of playing around, lying down, talking and of course kissing they walked back to the castle.

"See you should relax more often" Draco said once they finally reached the dorm.

"Yeah I guess" Hermione said resting her head on his shoulder.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" asked Draco.

"Don't even think about it! I have to do my potions essay tomorrow!" Hermione said.

"Here we go again…" said Draco with a laugh.

"Oh hush up!" said Hermione, "you're lucky I even gave you a kiss toady!"

"You didn't give me a kiss; you **took **a kiss from me!" Draco said imitating her voice.

She hit him playfully.

"Well you thought it was amazing too!" said Draco.

"Yeah, but I need to do my essay!" Hermione said.

"Fine. You win. You always win" Draco said.

"Thank you!" Hermione said giving him a quick kiss.

"It worked! I should say that line more often" Draco said.

"Ugh!" Hermione said hitting him playfully.

"What did I do?" Draco said innocently.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**So? What did you think? Sorry for the lame ending.**

**That faking passing out scene was inspired from somewhere? Can anyone take a guess? Or you can just ignore this and make me seem like a loser. **

**Which ever you choose, preferably the first choice :o)**

**I'd also like to thank my friend for helping me with the kissing scene. **

**Also please note: that the rest of the school doesn't know that they are back together (except of course the Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus and Dumbledore. Why Dumbledore? He just seems to know everything). Please keep that in mind, it will come into play later.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! (Only 4 or 5 chapters left!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW:o)**

**-kaylazzle**


	13. Temporarily Rekindled Flames

**Chapter 13! (Yes, I changed my pen name _again._ Sorry… I can't make up my mind, and also look below, I added something!)**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Thirteen- Temporarily Rekindled Flames**

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Harry Potter. (if I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing this?)

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle or any professors (these people might be mentioned) Sorry if I forgot anyone.

**Song: **Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet By: Relient K

**(If you haven't noticed, this part is new! I've decided to share my taste in music with you guys! This has absolutely nothing to do with the chapter but I thought it would be fun and if you pay attention to the words, it could possibly relate to Hermione/Draco relationships. But yeah it could or could not relate. So give me some feed back on this please. You don't have to listen to it if you don't want to. I just thought it'd be kind of fun!)**

Thoughts are in italics :o)

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

Hermione was walking to her dorm when three Slytherin girls stopped her. It was Pansy, Kelcie and Ginger.

"What do you want Parkinson" Hermione said.

"So I hear Drakie-poo broke up with you, so sad. What? Did you not satisfy him?" Pansy said.

"Just shut up Parkinson" Hermione said.

"Ooh! I think we've hit nerve, girls" Pansy said.

"Yeah I think we have" said Kelcie.

"Yeah" said Ginger.

"No wonder he broke up with you. You're and ugly piece of shit anyway" said Parkinson.

"Look who's talking" she said finding her voice.

"Don't go near her girls, you'll catch the ugly" Pansy said.

"It's too late for them, Parkinson. They've been hanging around you" she said.

"Lets go" Pansy said, "There's no need to waste our time on a mudblood"

She hasn't been called a mudblood in so long.

She just gave Parkinson a mean gesture and walked off.

"Aww, did we upset the poor ugly mudblood?"

Hermione heard this and well, she was tired of a certain little pureblood pug.

"Hey Pugsy, you better watch what you say" Hermione said, her face contorted with anger.

"Ooh, what are you going to do to me? Answer a question? Read a book? Write an essay?" said Parkinson as Ginger and Kelcie smirked.

Hermione whipped out her wand, as did Pansy. Kelcie and Ginger backed off.

"What are you going to do Parkinson? Use the _Crusimoose_ Curse again?" Hermione smirked.

Pansy's face turned into a glare.

"Everte Statum" bellowed Pansy, and it missed Hermione by an inch.

"Your aim still sucks Parkinson" Hermione said.

"Sorry, I must have been blinded by the light reflecting off of your forehead" Pansy said.

Hermione glared and shot a Densaugo at Pansy, but it hit Ginger instead. Kelcie took Ginger and ran off for the infirmary.

Pansy shot another Everte Statum at Hermione, but missed.

"Ah, I see someone has been practicing" Hermione said.

"Did you really think that I was that stupid?" Pansy said bitterly.

"Actually, yes. I really did think that you were that stupid" Hermione said smugly.

Pansy shot the same spell at Hermione and missed again.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" they both screamed. **(A/n: please excuse my spelling for spells)**

Both wands went flying away from their owner. They walked in circles, glaring at each other.

They back away towards their wands not breaking eye contact. They retrieved their want and went back to their spots.

They glared each other down and shouted at the same time.

"EVERTE STATUM!" they both yelled, and hit each other. They were both flung backwards and Hermione's wand slid out of her hand, two feet away from her.

They both got up and Hermione ran for her wand. As she was getting it, Pansy began an unforgivable curse.

"CRUCI –" she started but was interrupted by someone yelling, "EXPELIARMUS!"

Pansy's wand went flying away from her and Hermione yelled "Pertificus Totalus". Pansy's body went rigid and fell to the floor. Hermione quickly erased her memory of the fight and poofed her to the infirmary.

Hermione looked around for her savior; he had just saved her life. Just then, Hermione felt some arms envelope her in a hug.

Hermione swirled around and her savior kissed her on the lips. But something was wrong with the kiss; it was a kiss of lust, not love. She opened her eyes, and they instantly widened when she saw who it was kissing her. She pushed off of the guy and looked at him with wide eyes.

"RON! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Hermione screamed. **(A/n: Hah, I bet some of you thought it was Draco who saved her)**

"Kissing you" he said.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU KISSING ME! YOU FUCKING KNOW I AM WITH DRACO!" Hermione said in an angry tone.

"I just saved your life, I can't have a little thank you kiss?" he asked.

"That was not a little thank you kiss!" she said.

"Oh, so you want more?" he said coming closer to her.

"NO! Ron, what is wrong with you! You go out with Lavender remember!" Hermione said backing away from Ron, but hitting the wall. She was trapped in a corner.

"Yeah, things between me and Lavender haven't exactly turned into love yet, so I still like you" he said his voice filled with lust. What was wrong with him? This isn't the Ron she was best friends with. This wasn't the Ron she knew.

Hermione gasped as Ron placed his hands on both sides of her head. He lowered his head and crashed his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He bit her lip, drawing a little blood as Hermione winced in pain. He pushed her harder against the wall kissed her more roughly as one of his hands went down to her knee, and started to feel from there up, Hermione's skirt bunching up in his hand until he reached the lower hem of her underwear where he smirked. His hand remained there and his other hand was now on the small of her back pushing her into him as it went up her back until he reached the bottom hem of her bra. Tears started to fall from her eyes, how could one of her best friends betray her like this? He started to unclasp her bra and she found the courage to give Ron a hard push. He faltered back for a second and Hermione ran for her life.

She ran past the great hall, and she saw Ginny and Harry hand in hand at the end of this hallway. She slowed down, more tears falling.

"Oh My God! What happened to you?" Ginny said in a very worried tone as a hand went up to cover her mouth. Harry's face showed great worry.

She struggled to find the words, but they wouldn't come to her. One word escaped her mouth.

"Ron" Hemione said.

Ginny's face contorted into a face of extreme anger, and Harry hugged Hermione.

Just then Hermione heard Ron's footsteps getting closer. Hermione let go of Harry.

She shot them a look that said, 'we'll talk later' and started running for her life once more.

Ginny and Harry stood in the hallway hand in hand awaiting Ron.

He came around the corner.

"Hey guys" he said.

Ginny exploded on him, she sounded like her mom.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ginny yelled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Ginny was about to talk but Harry interjected.

"What have you done to Hermione?" Harry said.

"I didn't do anything" he said trying to sound innocent.

"We saw Hermione, Ron. You can't lie to us" Harry said.

"I just… I was… I don't know what came over me Harry" Ron said.

"I saved her from Parkinson, and I gave her a hug and she smelled so nice and she looked really hot, I don't know. It just rekindled my old flame for her" Ron explained.

"You hurt her Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it! I just acted out of lust, I couldn't control myself. I know I'm over her, but I don't know what happened to me back there. I don't like her like that, I like Lavender. I really don't know what happened, it's like something took over my mind" said Ron.

"If Malfoy comes to kill you, don't be surprised" said Harry.

"I can take him" said Ron.

"Stop being so cocky, Ron. Hermione is happy with Malfoy, and you will do NOTHING to break them up. Understood?" said Ginny.

"Ginny, I – "Ron began but was interrupted.

"UNDERSTOOD?" Ginny raised her voice.

"UNDERSTOOD! Ok, I wasn't even going to try to break them up. Merlin Ginny, you're starting to sound like Mum" said Ron.

"What ever Ron, stay out of Hermione's love life and prepare for Malfoy" Ginny said.

"I can take the ferrety twat" Ron said defiantly.

"Ron! Will you just relax, stay away from Hermione's love life and go back to Lavender?" Harry said.

"I'll will Harry" said Ron.

"God Ron, You just screwed your friendship with Hermione" Harry said.

**-------------------------------------------**

Hermione ran all the way to her room and slammed the door. She grabbed a pillow and began to cry hysterically into it.

"Hermione" Draco said. He had come in through the bathroom door.

"Hey, are you alright?" Draco asked softly.

She shook her head. He went over and sat next to her and stroked her back. She was silent; all you could hear were her sobs into the pillow. _When she's sad stay with her, even if she's not saying anything._

Finally she spoke.

"It all started with Pansy" she said in between sobs.

"What did she do to you?" he asked.

She waited until her sobs calmed down to answer him.

"We were arguing and she called me ugly" Hermione said.

"She's obviously wrong, you look beautiful" Draco said. _Tell her she looks beautiful._

Then we were sort of dueling. We were throwing spells at each other. We both threw an Everte Statum at each other and we were both thrown back. My wand slid out of my hand so I went to get it and she was going to Crucio me. Then someone saved me and I stopped Pansy and I poofed her to the infirmary with her memory of our encounter erased. Then my savior gave me a hug. I thought it was you, so I turned around and he kissed me, but then I noticed the kiss was nothing like your kiss. It was a kiss of pure lust." Hermione said.

Just then Draco's hands balled into fists, he was getting a little angry.

"So I pushed the person away and I started yelling at him. Then I backed up into a corner and he pinned me. He then kissed me hard and it hurt" Hermione said getting a little teary again. Draco's face showed his anger was rising.

"He pushed me into the wall harder, then one of his hands dropped down to my knee and he felt my leg up. His other hand was on my back and went up while pushing me into him. He started to undress me so I freaked out and pushed him really hard. He started to fall backwards and I ran for my life" Hermione finished.

Draco was in a state of pure anger. He took notice of Hermione's battered appearance. Her hair was a mess. There were a few bruises and her lip was puffy and bleeding slightly. There were tear marks running down her face. Even though she looked like a mess, Draco thought she was beautiful.

'_I'm going to hurt whoever did this to you, I promise'_ he thought as he cracked a knuckle.

"Who did this to you?" he asked as he gave her a hug.

"Ron" she said.

Draco's eyes widened as he shot up balled his fists so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"I'll be back" he said to her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

He stormed out of the room before Hermione could say anything. She started running after him.

**-----------------------------------------------**

Ron was at a table in the library and Harry and Ginny were at another table. They were alone, it was a Friday night, and usually nobody was in the library on a Friday night (excluding Hermione). Then the door busted open. The three heads looked over to see one very angry Draco Malfoy.

He stormed over to Ron's table.

"I'll teach you to mess with my girlfriend you little veela-fucker!" Draco said punching Ron in the face.

Ron stood up and punched Draco in the arm. Draco punched him in the stomach and punched him in the face. He pushed Ron against a bookshelf and had his neck in his grasp. He lifted him up by the neck Ron's breathing weakened, and Ron felt the lights shut off. Draco glared angrily as Ron's eyes closed as he passed out, and Draco let him fall to the floor. Hermione came running in and gasped and Harry and Ginny turned their heads. They gave Hermione a hug and left to levitate Ron to the infirmary.

Hermione ran to hug Draco, but his hands had some of Ron's blood all over them. He won't hurt you anymore" Draco said.

"It's not me I'm worried that he'll hurt Draco, It's you" Hermione said.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Hey guys? What did yah think? Bad ending, sorry. Mini-cliffy kinda.**

**Remember that thing I asked people last chapter? The question about where that scene was from? **

**The answer is from Star Wars episode 2, with Anakin and Padme on the fields of Naboo. **

**I would like to thank the people who tried guessing for not making me look like an idiot.**

**I would like to congratulate Dracoishot14 for being the only person to get it right! Yay!**

**I also want tah thank my friend for help with the Ron/Hermione weird kiss thing.**

**Also, sorry for making Ron look like a jerk.**

**Also, to clear things up, Ron/Lavender, Draco/Hermione, and Harry/Ginny go out. K?**

**Well I'll try to update ASAP!! The more reviews I have, the more motivated I am to get the next chapter out!**

**Only 3 chapters left!!! (Well 4 chapters if you count the epilogue)**

**Things left to "accomplish": ****Look into her eyes and smile, Kiss her on her forehead, slow dance with her even if there's no music, Kiss her in the rain, and when you fall in love with her… tell her.**

**Things left to put in the chapter: Flying lessons, Ron's revenge, dancing in the Rain, End pf the year ball, Graduation ball, finally saying those three words and more.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Kayla (xslytherinxstarx)**

**(Formerly known as pinaykay, The Phantom Fairy, Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor, Phantom Fairy the Rock Jedi of Slythindor, girl.that.rocks, kayla bo bayla and kaylazzle)**


	14. Flying Lessons

**Chapter 14! Ugh… It's April… Sorry it's late, I'm grounded (again) and I can only sneak on. shhhh…**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Fourteen- Flying Lessons**

**Genre- **Romance

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- Do I seem like JKR to you? Well, I'm not so that means I don't own Harry Potter.

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle or any professors (these people might be mentioned) Sorry if I forgot anyone.

**Song: **hmm what song shall I choose for this chappie… well I don't really have a song but I will tell you to listen to **All Hail The Heartbreaker** by **The Spill Canvas**. It's an awesome song. The lyrics in that song have touched me, it's a song I listen to when I'm frustrated with that kind of stuff. I guess it could relate to Hermione/Draco stuff, but it all just depends on your interpretation of the song and the lyrics, maybe it relates more to your life. I dunno, just on with the story.

Thoughts are in italics :o)

And for the billionth time: YES, some characters are OoC. Gosh.

**Short Summary: Flying Lessons, life saving and a little revenge. See? I it was a very short summary:oD**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

"Oh come on Hermione it's not that bad" Draco said dragging Hermione over to the quidditch pitch.

"Draco, you know what happened last time I rode… well _attempted_ to ride a broom" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but had it not been for your attempt, we wouldn't be here today, together" Draco said.

"Yeah you're right" Hermione said.

"You should listen to me, I am always right" Draco said snobbishly.

"Oh hush" Hermione said.

Draco just stuck his tongue out at her in a child like manner.

**-------------------------------------------**

"Alright just mount your broom and kick off, don't you remember what Madame Hooch taught you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that I would need to know it" said Hermione.

"You're doing fine, ok to go you lean forward a little, to turn you lean to the side a little, and to stop put back a little" said Draco.

"I can't turn properly …" she said.

"You're doing fine Hermione" Draco said.

Hermione turned a little too much and almost fell off.

"Oh blast, this is why I hate flying!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's alright, try again" Draco said encouragingly.

A few hours later Hermione was flying almost like a pro. She was flying around the pitch, Draco following her closely. You could probably hear their laughter from the castle.

Then a third person flew out to the pitch.

"Hello Malfoy" the voice said.

It was Ron. Hermione flew behind Draco.

"Weaselbee, back from the infirmary so soon? Don't worry, I can arrange another visit" Draco said rolling up his sleeves.

"Oh no Malferret, that would be very rude. I think it is you that should take a visit to the infirmary. I have a revenge coupon, you get to go for free" said Ron also rolling up his sleeves.

"Hermione, get out of here" said Draco as he glared at Ron.

"But Draco…" Hermione said.

"Hermione, please. I don't want you to get hurt" Draco said.

Hermione turned her broom around and went over to one side of the pitch. She made sure Draco couldn't see her, but she wasn't going to leave. She wouldn't leave him there by himself.

The two stared each other down.

"Back for more you little veela-fucker?" said Draco with a smirk.

Ron drew his wand and shot a spell at him, Draco dodged.

"You've got to do better than that Weasel" said Draco.

"No worries Ferret, I will" Ron said.

They flew around the pitch at alarmingly fast speeds and all Hermione could see was blurs of Draco's blonde hair followed by Ron's red hair.

Ginny and Harry were at the scene on one of the stands watching in horror. Blaise was also there watching his best friend, worry clouding his eyes.

Ron shot more spells at Draco, but continued missing.

"No wonder you're a keeper Weasel king. You would suck if you were any of the other positions, not that you're any good at being keeper" said Draco.

Ron's face grew purple.

"Ah, what was that song I wrote? Oh yeah! It went a little something like this: Weasley is our king; he always lets the quaffle in" Draco teased Ron.

"Shut up!" said an enraged Ron, as he shot a spell at Draco this time not missing. It hit him square in the chest.

"Check mate ferret face" Ron said as he charged at Draco full speed and knocked him off his broom hundreds of feet above the ground.

Draco fell off his broom and started plummeting towards the ground.

Ginny let out a scream as her hands flew to her mouth. Blaise started running towards the bottom of the pitch. Harry started to do the same while pulling Ginny with him.

Hermione watched in horror as instinct took over. She sped over to the falling body on her broom and caught Draco in her arms just barely above the ground. The speed and weight of Draco knocked Hermione off her broom.

Hermione's face was covered in tears as she sat up from the ground and looked at Draco lying in her arms.

"Draco!" Hermione said sobbing as she held him in her arms.

Draco had an assortment of cuts and bruises on his face, his normally perfect hair now in a tangled mess. She may have slowed him down but it wasn't enough to save him from coming in contact with the ground.

Blaise conjured up a stretcher and levitated him to the infirmary.

Harry and Ginny ran to Hermione and they walked her up to the infirmary.

Ginny and Harry both gave Ron a look of remorse.

Ron suddenly felt terrible.

"The bloody git deserved it" he later told Harry outside of the infirmary.

Ginny was inside with Hermione and Blaise was helping Madame Pomfrey since Hermione was still in a slight state of shock.

"He got me first in the library! It was revenge Harry" Ron explained.

"Ron, the only reason he beat you up in the library is because of what you did to Hermione! He did it to protect her!" said Harry.

"I don't know what's gotten into me lately Harry. Look, I gotta go" Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron's retreating form before re-entering the infirmary.

**---------------------------------------**

"Lav, I haven't been honest and I need your help" Ron said.

"Alright" she said as Ron told her the story.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Ron asked after explaining everything to her.

"I'm kind of upset you didn't tell me about this earlier, but no. you probably didn't know what you were doing. Ron, you're going to have to apologize to Draco and to Hermione. And you better do so soon, we only have a week left before school is done forever" Lavender said.

Ron smiled. How Lavender seemed to have answers to what he didn't know the answer to, intrigued him. And at that moment, he began to fall in love with her, all the past feelings for Hermione disappearing. **(A/n: yah I know that was lame… sorry…)**

**---------------------------------------**

Hermione was at the side of Draco's bed in the infirmary. She had fallen asleep while reading a book, a long while after Ginny, Blaise and Harry left.

She woke up and saw Draco lying on the bed next to her. She pushed a stray hair away from his face and his eyes fluttered open. Hermione was close to tears again.

"Hermione" he whispered as he straightened up.

"Draco, I was so worried!" she said as she gave him a hug.

"I should listen to you more, you warned me about Ron but I just shrugged it off" he told her.

"It's alright, as long as you're fine" She said as she took his hands into her own.

Draco looked into those chocolate eyes and smiled. _Look into her eyes and smile._

"Well, you're practically a pro at flying now" Draco said.

"Yeah, well thanks for teaching me" Hermione said.

"Say, you wanna go flying some more?" Draco asked.

"Madame Pomfrey wouldn't allow it!" Hermione said.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, you seem to be fine so you are free to leave" Madame Pomfrey said walking towards them with papers in her hand.

"Thank you" Draco and Hermione said.

They ran over to the pitch but only to find Draco's totaled broomstick.

"Oh Merlin!" he said looking at his broomstick.

"That's alright, there's still mine and the school has brooms" Hermione said.

**----------------------------------------------**

After a few hours of flying around they finally touched ground at the pitch.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, I love flying too" said Draco, "Ron won't hurt you anymore right?"

"Yeah I don't think he will. Word is that he's finally fallen in love with Lavender" said Hermione.

"Good" Draco said.

"Well, not so good for Blaise huh?" she said jokingly.

"Hah yeah that's true" Draco said with a laugh.

He turned to her and kissed her on the forehead. _Kiss Her on the Forehead._

"To think, in a week, all of this will be done, we'll out of Hogwarts and on to other things" Hermione said.

"Yeah that's true" Draco said.

"But part of me can't help but miss this school and this simple way of life. There will always be a soft spot for all our friends and memories in Hogwarts in all of us, whether we want to admit if or not" Hermione said.

"I don't think I'm ready for real life out of Hogwarts' walls" Draco said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to battle through life outside of Hogwarts with you" Hermione said.

"You're so optimistic my love" Draco sad pulling her close.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Sorry for its shortness/suckyness… and I'm really sorry for its lateness, it's cause I'm grounded again… eh.**

**The ending of this chapter sucked (sorry) I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter…**

**I can't wait till July!!! The last book and the fifth movie come out right? And Pirates of the Caribbean three is in July too!**

**Hmmm I just can't wait for the last book, but I have been thinking about what could happen in the book and I have a feeling that Harry and Voldemort as well as other various people might perish. I hope I'm wrong (except for Voldemort, sorry Voldemort fans…) and I don't think Snape is evil as other people do. Me and my friend have our theories and have some text to back up our theories. So boo-yah!!**

**Yeah so important dates…**

**May 4th- SPIDER-MAN 3!!!!**

**July something- New and Last HP book! **

**July something- Fifth HP Movie!! (Again, if my sources are correct)**

**July something- PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 3!!!!**

**August 12th- My 16th Birthday… hah**

**September- New Panic! At the Disco CD!**

**So what _is_ left to happen in this story? There's two dances (end of year and graduation), those three words, rain, and lets just say Pansy hasn't given up just yet.**

**I'll try and sneak on again to post the next chapter when I have a chance.**

**I apologize for my lack of updates in advance, but only a few chappies left. Two I think, well three if you count the epilogue, if I do an epilogue.**

**I Promise to finish the story before the end of summer!! **

**Please review! Thanks!**

**(xslytherinxstarx)**


	15. End Of The Year Dance

**Chapter 15! **

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Fifteen- End of the Year Dance**

**Genre****- **Romance

**Rated****-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter… sadly.

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle or any professors (these people might be mentioned) Sorry if I forgot anyone.

**Song:**ah what song to put here… I don't know. Go listen to **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**. Their album is called **Don't You Fake It**.

Thoughts are in italics :o)

**WARNING!!!!- There are some uh intense scenes in this chapter! Young readers (or readers who don't like that kind of stuff) are warned!**

**It's going to be somewhat like that evil Ron scene in the "temporarily rekindled flames" chapter. YE BE WARNED!**

**Short summary: it is the End of the Year dance and Pansy isn't quite finished yet. She's got a plan and a Gryffindor red head is her little pawn. **

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

It was a cloudy night. The weather may have been gloomy but all the students were a buzz. It was the last night before the end of the Hogwarts school year and there were four very handsome looking teenagers right near the door of the great hall. They were in groups of two and in very stylish dress robes which made them look even more handsome… if that was even possible. It was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. The two Gryffindor boys dressed in a white collar tux shirt. Their bow tie was a royal ruby red. They had on a jet black tux jacket and tux pants along with some spiffy dress shoes. For the Slytherin boys it was exactly like Harry and Ron's, except that Blaise's bow tie was a deep emerald green color. Draco's bow tie was white because he is head boy. It was the night of the end of year ball, a tradition where on the last night of the school year there would be a ball for all the students of Hogwarts celebrating another year of success. It was almost time and the four guys were merely standing there looking like a pack of dunderheads.

"Honestly, What is taking them so bloody long?!" an impatient Ron exclaimed.

"I've got to agree with you there Weasel, it's been about six hours since we last saw them" said Blaise, looking quite annoyed.

Their dates had told them six hours ago that they would start getting ready. As if on cue, four very lovely looking ladies were standing at the top of the stairs looking quite glamorous. All the boys could do was stare in awe as their dates began descending down the stairs. Ginny and Lavender were dressed in a simple, but beautiful and elegant ruby red gown like the color on Harry and Ron's tie. Blaise's date, some random Ravenclaw girl named Jessica, wore the same type of dress as the others but in a royal blue color. Hermione, being head girl, wore a white dress. The fabrics of their dresses were silk, so the dresses were sleek and defining. Ginny went up to her boyfriend Harry and gave him a rather large hug. Lavender went up to her boyfriend Ron and gave him an equally large hug topped off with a kiss. Blaise of course had a pissed look on his face and greeted his date Jessica with a curt nod as he continued to stare down Ron and Lavender. Hermione came down with a smile and greeted Draco with a hug. She made sure no one saw because they supposedly had 'broken up' and the rest of the school didn't know about them getting back together. It was a good thing that the tradition was that the head girl and boy would have to attend the dance together.

They all entered, all happy except for Blaise. Hermione and Draco pretended to absolutely hate the fact that they had to go together, so they acted things out. It looked quite believable, their voices and gestures told everyone that they really didn't like this, but their eyes showed laughter. Everyone was so gullible. Professor McGonagall tapped the wine glass and everyone became quiet.

"Welcome everyone," started Dumbledore, "to this year's end of year dance. I expect all of you are enjoying yourselves?"

There was a loud cheering after these words.

"Good! Another successful year here at Hogwarts will be celebrated here tonight. I am extremely proud out of all of you and I hope you all have a wonderful night" exclaimed Dumbledore.

There was a round of clapping after this and the music came back on. Their tables had now been filled with food, drinks and snacks. Everyone was having a wonderful time; except for one Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson. You'd think she's learned her lesson by now, but she is one stubborn pug.

"That mudblood is not going to get away with attending this dance with **MY** Drakie-kins!" Pansy said to herself, "At least I know he hates this as much as I do! Stupid Dumbledore and his stupid traditions. Let's see if I can make this dance a little more interesting"

Towards the end of the dance Pansy spotted Draco and Hermione over at a table. She sauntered up to them.

"Hello there Drakie!" she squealed.

She saw Hermione and a look of disgust formed on her face.

"Filthy Mudblood" she said darkly.

"Ugly Whore" Hermione replied back.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Draco demanded.

"Nothing" she said with a smirk as she strolled away.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea, I'm going to get something to drink; you want anything?" he asked.

"Oh, no thanks, I think I'll just go out on the balcony for some fresh air" Hermione said as Draco left her to get some punch.

'_Time for a little fun'_ Pansy thought as she took out a vial that held a purple liquid.

She stood next to Kelcie and Ginger. They were right next Ron and Lavender. She pretended to be having a conversation with the two Slytherins. She carefully uncapped the vial and poured its contents into Ron Weasley's drink. She hid the vial under Ron's napkin and resumed her conversation with the girls.

"Why don't we head towards the balcony; the show is about to start" she said wickedly as the three of them went off.

Just as they did, Ron took a drink from his cup and coughed a little. Pansy smirked as Ron suddenly walked away leaving a confused Lavender behind. He walked to the balcony with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why, hello Hermione! Where's the ferret?" he asked.

"He's getting a drink" she said eyeing Ron suspiciously.

Ron just looked up and down Hermione checking her out.

"Hmm Hermione, you look rather stunning tonight" he said still eyeing her with a twisted smile on his face.

Hermione was stunned, was Ron hitting on her?

"Um Ron…" Hermione said standing up.

Ron stood up as well, that malicious smirk still on his face

"Ron, are you alright?" she said backing up, finding herself nearing the wall.

He eyed her again and licked his lips.

"I'm just wondering how sweet your lips taste against mine" he said backing her up into a wall.

"Ron, stop it you're scaring me" Hermione said.

Ron grabbed her wrists with one hand and placed the other one on the wall behind her.

Hermione tried getting away, but he was too strong. Damn quidditch.

"Ron, stop it please" she said in a scared whisper.

The grip on her wrists became looser.

"Hermione, I'm sorry" she looked up and saw that there was no smirk on his face. His expression seemed pained.

"Ron, what happened?" asked Hermione.

"I… I… I must taste those lips of yours" Ron said tightening his grip on her wrists; the sadistic smirk back in place. It started to rain on the two Gryffindors.

Hermione was confused. She looked in Ron's eyes and saw sadness. His eyes seemed to be telling her that something was wrong, that this wasn't the real him.

'_Someone must have drugged him'_ Hermione thought in her head.

Suddenly Ron's lips came crashing on to hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth. He bit her lower lip and drew blood. Hermione tried to escape but Ron used his body to keep her in place against the cold wall. He continued kissing her roughly and took the hand off the wall and placed on her back so he could push her towards him. The other hand let go of her wrists and grasped her hair; making it a mess. Hermione could hear the music stop.

'_Have I really been out here that long?' she thought._ She could hear Dumbledore bid all the students a good night and the sound of students exiting the hall. She snapped back to reality after hearing Ron's twisted voice.

"You are going to be **MINE**, Hermione" Ron said darkly against Hermione's mouth, "whether you want to or not"

Ron lowered his mouth to her neck and began sucking at it. When he moved up a deep red spot was left.

"**All mine. No one else can have you, only me**" he said brutally.

'_This isn't the real Ron'_ Hermione reminded herself, _'Stay strong'_

He began kissing Hermione again, only this time more ferociously. She cringed at how hard he threw her against the wall so he could use his hands. Hermione felt him smirk against her mouth. His left hand found the zipper to her dress. Hermione whimpered in fear as she felt him un-zip her dress. She could feel his cold thumb against her back. All of a sudden Ron was ripped off of Hermione and thrown inside. Harry caught him and Lavender poured a green liquid down his throat. Harry and Lavender left to take him to the infirmary.

Hermione fell but Draco was there to catch her.

"Hermione" he said caringly as he stroked her cheek.

Hermione opened her brown eyes and saw Draco's silver ones. She looked to the side and saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape yelling at Pansy and her posse with an angry looking Ginny and Blaise next to them. Professor McGonagall was holding a small vial in her hands. She could hear their conversation.

"I am **EXTREMELY** disappointed in you three! Drugging another student into… well… your know what!" she yelled angrily.

"The fact that you three had the nerve to go into the potions inventory and steal if from me" Snape snarled.

"You three are banned from the graduation ball tomorrow" they yelled in unison.

The professors dragged them off to see Dumbledore. Blaise and Ginny were most likely discussing what had just happened.

Hermione turned her focus back to her boyfriend. He was just as soaked by the rain as she was.

"Draco" she said softly.

He took her into his arms.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I'm a bit shaken, but I'm alright. Draco, what exactly happened?" asked Hermione.

"Well, firstly this is all Parkinson's fault. She stole a purple potion from the school's, well Snape's, potion inventory" Draco said.

"I should have known" Hermione said.

"She slipped it into Weasley's drink and well he drank it. He left Lavender and headed for you on the balcony. The potion seemed to have control over his body; he had no control over his actions. So he did what he did. Lavender was so confused. At the end of the dance she put her hand on the table and felt something under Ron's napkin. She found a vial and was suspicious so she took it to Snape and McGonagall. Snape examined it and found it to be the potion missing from his inventory. They checked the fingerprints and found it to be Parkinson's. McGonagall went to get Parkinson and Snape went to get an antiserum. So Potter, Brown and I came out here. I knocked Weasley off you, Potter caught him and Brown gave him the antiserum" Draco explained.

"I knew he was drugged!" Hermione said, "He somehow got through the potion for a second and apologized! He said he was sorry then the potion took over again. Seeing Ron like that was scary. He was nothing like himself. He was sadistic, cruel and over possessive. He was nothing like the best friend I knew. I am going to get that pug back for what she did."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to kill her for you" Draco said.

"Hm, although that might be fun; I won't even see her after tomorrow, why waste time. She's wasted enough of my time. The dance is over and I never got to dance with you"

"Who said we can't dance now?" Draco said helping her up.

"But there isn't any music to dance to" Hermione said.

"Come here" he said offering his hand.

He held her close, his hands on her hip, her hands wrapped around his neck. He took his hand and placed her head on his chest.

"Listen closely" he whispered.

She could hear his heartbeat, it was synchronized with hers. She could hear the soft rain drops in the background making different sounds when they hit the ground. It sounded like a beautiful song.

Draco and Hermione began to dance. _Slow Dance With Her Even if There's No Music._

Hermione looked up at Draco who smiled softly at her. He looked into her eyes and they were extremely close. Draco lowered his head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. _Kiss her in the rain._

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Ginny: Aww Harry, why aren't you as romantic as Draco!**

**Harry: Psh, I could if I wanted to.**

**Draco: You wish scarhead.**

**Goyle: I LOVE SOAP!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ginny, Harry and Draco: ……**

**(Hah, sorry that was really random, but I miss when I got to write about how Goyle was obsessed over his strawberry soap…)**

**Hey everyone, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but it's not my favorite one. Most of you probably know that I, personally, though it was sucky as I do every chapter but all you wonderful readers help boost my spirit even though I'm not the best writer ever. Big thanks to you all!**

**Thanks to all who corrected me on my wrong dates, it helped me out.**

**Another BIG thanks to my friend who, once again, came to the rescue and helped me with the evil Ron thing, I couldn't have written this chapter without you! (sorry if it's not the way you explained it on the phone, but I think it's close enough)**

**The story is drawing to a close with only ****one**** chapter left (and an epilogue, but they'll be posted at the same time). **

**I hope that this was a quicker update for you all and I hope to be as quick or quicker with the next update. But since I'm writing two things (last chapter and the epilogue) it might take more time. I think I might even finish before summer, but things may catch up with me…**

**I have a question, do you guys think that the T rating is good or should I change it to M?**

**Also I think the summary is very boring and not catching at all. Do you think I should change it?**

**I ask you guys because you are all great!**

**Thank you all SO much for being very patient with me and for reading my story! Please review!**

**(xslytherinxstarx)**


	16. Graduation

**Chapter 16! Final chapter!\**

**I gotta say I was a little sad to see only one review and like 94 hits…**

**But some people say that the story alert system had a bug… so maybe you guys didn't see it.**

**If you haven't read chapter 15 (The End of the Year Dance) you should probably read that first, but if you have, then continue on!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Sixteen- Graduation**

**Genre****- **Romance

**Rated****-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter and never will… nor do I own 'U Got It Bad' by Usher.

**Pairings/couples**- Draco and Hermione

**Characters**- **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle or any professors (these people might be mentioned) Sorry if I forgot anyone.

**If you're not interested in the song thing that I put here, you can skip to the bold letter right before the story starts, you know the words after the "thoughts are in italics, lyrics are in italics" thing. Also do not mind the song choice in the chapter (there is a song by Usher that I used for this chapter). It was playing on my computer and the words seemed to fit. Plus, it's a pretty song to me even though I love rock music.**

**Song:**How about you listen to **From First to Last. **They have three albums but my favorite out of the three is the second one which is called **Dear Diary My Teen Angst Has a Body Count.** (Just in case you didn't know, I like rock music…). Other bands that I would recommend are **Fall Out Boy** (They have really good songs, the song I like from them right now is I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off and The Carpal Tunnel Of Love from their new album. But check out their other songs they're awesome too), **Panic! at the Disco **(This is my favorite band EVER. I like ALL of their songs but if I had to pick two I would pick Nails For Breakfast Tacks For Snacks and London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines from their album. All the other songs on the album are amazing too. New album in September!!), **30 Seconds to Mars **(love these guys especially the songs The Kill and Attack from their album A Beautiful Lie), **The Academy Is**…(These guys are cool too! My two songs from them would be Phrase That Pays and Checkmarks), **My Chemical Romance **(This band is awesome! My two songs would be Helena and I'm Not Okay. Those are two of their older songs. Their newer songs are good too, especially Famous Last Words, but I like their older ones better) , **Paramore **(ah Paramore; My 3rd favorite band ever. I like their songs all their songs from their album All We Know Is Falling, I couldn't really pick just two), **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **(I believe I recommended them last chapter, I like all their songs equally as well but may I say that the song Your Guardian Angel is SO sweet!!), **Taking Back Sunday **(I like their songs too especially Liar and You Are So Last Summer), **The Used **(love their songs. My two picks are All That I've Got and On My Own), **Relient K **(these guys are cool. I couldn't just pick one song. But the songs I like are mostly from them are on their album titled MMHMM and their older/newer albums), **Plain White T's **(this guy has a good voice! Songs: Hate and Hey There Delilah)**. So many other good bands (such as Sum 41, Sugarcult, etc.); these are sonly some of my favorites but I didn't want to bore you further. Onward with the last chapter!**

Thoughts are in italics :o) Lyrics are in bold italics (for example: _**lyrics**_)

**Hey guys, as you know this is the last chapter of my story. May I just say it was a pleasure writing this story for all of you. You guys are seriously the best ever, you all rock out loud. I will miss you all very much. Thank you for making my story a huge success. And now I present to you the final chapter of The Love Book.**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

Today was the day, her very last day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She smiled as she remembered the first time she got here and some other memories she was sure she would never ever forget. She smiled sadly at her room which was now empty and bare as everything was packed into her trunk. All of her pictures off the wall and all her books and clothes in her trunk. The room was becoming depressing. All that remained were the dresser, few tables, the desk and her four poster bed. She looked at the beautiful ruby red gown she would be wearing later tonight, her last night at this beloved school. Also on her bed was a pair of long white satin gloves and the tiara she would be wearing atop her head given to her by Draco. Sam sighed as she sat by the window, enjoying her last few hours in this school.

Draco Malfoy was in the bathroom getting ready for the graduation ball tonight.

'_Alright Draco today is the day' _he thought to himself as he exited the shower into his room.

His room looked just as empty and cold as Hermione's. His clothes for tonight lay on his bed and he sat on the bed and exhaled loudly. He knew he wasn't ready to face the outside world by himself. He was grateful to have Hermione there with him; with her he felt as if he could withstand anything. He stood back up when he head the shower turn on, Hermione must be getting ready as well. He took his white collar shirt off the bed and put it on. He put on his jet black tuxedo pants and his emerald green vest. He put on black socks and a shiny pair of black shoes. He carefully put his matching emerald green tie and his jet black tuxedo jacket. His vest and tie had a sparkling material in it that made it look as if many emeralds and diamonds were sewn into it. He took a satin napkin and folded it into a triangle and placed it in the pocket of his tuxedo jacket. He carefully pinned on the corsage to his jacket; the beautiful white rose and white baby's breath. The rose was white were the petals met the stem but in the middle was a brilliant emerald green color and the tips of each petal were a beautiful red color. The corsage really added to his ensemble. He shook his head and his long blond locks fell into place. Draco Malfoy was looking very eye-catching tonight.

He walked over to his side table and opened a drawer. From it he took out the love book. He sighed as he looked at it remembering all the wonderful times he had with Hermione. He remembered everything from singing stupid songs from High School Musical, dancing in the rain to their very first kiss out on the lake. He smiled as he slid the book into his pocket.

Meanwhile, Hermione came back from the bathroom and slipped on her strapless gown. It was absolutely the most beautiful gown ever. The bodice of her dress was made from a deep red fabric that had material in it that made it look as if a million small diamonds and rubies were sewn to her dress. The bottom of her dress fell to the floor and complimented the tight sparkling bodice well. She slipped on her heels and applied her light makeup. She put on her long elbow length satin gloves and her sparkling diamond tiara. Her hair was down and her curls fell on to her shoulder in a very pretty way; her hair had lost its bushiness in 5th year. She attached the corsage that matched Draco's in her wrist and she was all done. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Every seventh year from every house was now in the great hall. The great hall looked beautiful. There in the way back was where Dumbledore and the professors would be sitting; above them hung four tapestries for the four houses. The tables were off to the sides of the hall and covered in beautiful white tablecloths with a little centerpiece in the middle. There were food utensils and glasses at each table. In the center was a large area for dancing. There was a table with a glass sculpture to the side containing an amazing and complicated drink machine. There was a large record player. You would think they would be able to conjure up something a little more... modern.

All the boys were wearing a white collar shirt, black tuxedo pants, black tuxedo jacket and shiny black shoes. The boys were also wearing a silk bow tie and a vest. The bow tie and vest matched their house colors; Green, Red, Blue or Yellow depending on which house you were in. The girls were wearing a beautiful silk gown that had a fitting bodice and a bottom half that fell to the floor. The dresses colors were red, green, yellow and blue depending on what house you were in. Each girl had a necklace that matched their dresses. Again it depended on which house you were in; there was an emerald necklace for Slytherin, Ruby for Gryffindor, Citrine for Hufflepuff and Sapphire fore Ravenclaw. Each girl and guy had a corsage with a white rose and baby's breath. The colors depended on your date. The middle section of the rose was the color of the guy's house and the tips of the petals were the color of the girl's house.

Everyone was seated at the tables next to their dates. This included Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, Blaise and Jessica (that random Ravenclaw girl… again), an unhappy looking Seamus and Parvati (Why in the world are they pissed? Well Seamus like Jessica and Parvati like Blaise.), Neville and Susan at a table with two empty seats. The empty seats were for none other than Hermione and Draco. Where are they anyway? Well I'm glad you asked.

Hermione and Draco stood before the closed doors of the great hall. They would be making their entrance as head boy and girl when Dumbledore finished his speech.

"I'm going to miss this school" Hermione said sadly.

"Hate to admit it but you're not the only one" Draco said, "but we should really make the best of our last night here"

"You're right, tonight will be a wonderful night" Hermione said. Dumbledore's speech could be heard in the background.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore exclaimed as the room became silent, "Seven years have passed by and I can remember when you all were just dorky little first years trying to find your way around the school. It is tonight when we celebrate your achievements and your graduation from Hogwarts. I want you all to remember the good and bad times you've had at this school. I want you to remember your friends and what you've learned here at Hogwarts. Take what you've learned and apply it to what may come. I have never been more proud of any graduating group than this one here before me, so I must say that I will miss you all. I wish you all the best in your futures and should you need anything, the doors to Hogwarts will always be open to you."

Dumbledore addressed all the professors at the table just like how he had done so their first day at Hogwarts as first years. He also introduced the prefects of each house.

"Now, it is my pleasure to present to you your head boy and head girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Hermione took Draco's arm and walked into the great hall where everyone was cheering. The couple looked absolutely stunning. You could see people's eyes widen at how amazing the two looked tonight and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Draco looked as if he was trying to suppress a smile. A Malfoy did not smile in public, something his dad had taught him when he was still young. A random Hufflepuff guy gave a whistle and the smile couldn't help but come out. Well… his dad didn't know he was smiling since Lucius was kind of, well... dead. Hermione looked over at Draco and he was… he was smiling?! In public?! This only made Hermione's smile bigger as she looked at all her peers. They finally got to their seat, why in the name of Merlin did their friends pick a table so far away?!

With a wave of his hand the drink machine came to life and hundreds upon hundreds of different drinks (non-alcoholic of course) came pouring out almost like a fountain. The tables and plates were filled with food. After half an hour Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Well then" Dumbledore exclaimed, "I believe that it's time to DANCE!"

With another wave of his hand the old record player disappeared, replaced by the biggest stereo system ever and some guy dressed in baggy clothes and a hat.

"Yo this is DJ Squib, number one DJ and squib in the entire world, are you ready to par-tayyyyyyyyyy!!!" he exclaimed in the microphone. (Filch cleared his throat, who does this guy think he is? Filch knew he was the best squib)

His enthusiasm was met by silence and a sea of weirded out and blank faces.

"Yo you magic folk are dead, yo!" he said as he started playing some music. The bass of the music was making the floor shake.

Once they heard the music many faces turned into a smile; maybe this muggle techno hip-hop music wasn't so bad.

"Lemme try this again: YO THIS IS DJ SQUIB, NUMBER ONE DJ AND SQUIB (a loud boo-ing sound came from Filch) IN THE WORLD! **ARE. YOU. READY. TO. PARTAYYYY!!**"

The whole room cheered as everyone got to the dance floor.

"Now that's more I like it. LET GET THIS PARTY POPPIN!!" he yelled as he turned up the tunes.

Everyone was enjoying themselves; the food was kickin', the music was pumpin' and this ball was poppin' as DJ Squib described it. There were also some slow songs in there as well so the couples dance together to the beat of the songs, fast or slow. Was that Flitwick doing the funky chicken?! McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape doing the robot?! The other teachers doing… uh well I don't know. Looked like a cross between Irish step dancing, the jitterbug, foxtrot and tango… scary thought. As the night drew to a close there was only one more tradition to complete.

"Will everyone please clear the dance floor" DJ Squib announced as everyone stood around the perimeter of the dance floor, "It is time for the traditional head boy and head girl dance. Would the two please report to the dance floor"

Draco walked out to the center of the floor. Draco grabbed the love book from his pocket. He smiled when he saw it. He threw the ancient book over his head and conveniently, it landed in Blaise's hands. He gave the book a weird look and turned his head. He saw that Parvati was looking at him. She saw him look at her and she looked down quickly and began to blush a deep red color. Blaise only smiled. Maybe he'll give the book another try. He walked over to Parvati and began a conversation (in the background you could see Seamus talking to Jessica). After seeing this Draco smiled at his friend. Maybe it will work for him this time. He looked for Hermione and held his arm out to her.

Hermione looked to the dance floor where Draco stood on the floor hand extended towards her, inviting her to dance. She held took his hand and he pulled her towards himas the slow, soft music began to play. She remembered this song… her muggle friend loves this song; it was by that guy she was obsessed with. What was his name? Oh! USHER. The song was in fact U Got It Bad by Usher.

_**Oh, no, no, no, no, no…**_

Hermione smiled and Draco held her close. He put his hands on her waist and she put hers on his shoulders. Her fingers intertwined with each other behind his neck. The students and teachers just watched in awe… they broke up didn't they? They hate each other now don't they? Then why in HECK are they holding each other close… and not fighting about it?! HAS THE WORLD ENDED?! The people who knew about them getting back together (Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny, Parvati, Seamus and Blaise) couldn't help but smile... time for some PDA! (public display of affection). Dumbledore was also smiling at this. Has he known?! Well Dumbledore strangely seems to know everything.

The two began to sway to the music as Usher began to sing.

_**When you feel it in your body**_

_**You found somebody who **_

_**Makes you change your ways**_

_**Like hanging with your crew**_

_**Said you act like you're ready**_

_**But you don't really know**_

_**And everything in your past-**_

_**You wanna let it go**_

Draco wondered how this 'Usher' could capture everything that he felt and could put it into a beautiful song like this. The words made him remember. Hermione made him change. He wasn't that cruel Slytherin that he was before. He used to be so mean to her then one day he knew that he couldn't have her if he was going to be like this. He started to change. The great Draco Malfoy… change his ways for a know it all mudblood. He stop hanging out with Pansy and her girl squad, he only talked to Blaise and the two dunderheads Crabbe and Goyle. In fact… he didn't talk to any other Slytherin. She made him want to change, let everything go. Let his horrible past go, and let her be his future. **She is his future.**

Don't go thinking Hermione didn't feel the same. She used to be the bookworm know it all. She would stay holed up in that library and never come out. Draco got her out and into the world. Cracked down that shell the stress of being perfect had built around her. He helped her realize that Harry and Ron were only being jerks because they really cared for her. He made her want to forget how she was made fun of in the past, not only by him, but other people. Being called big-tooth, Sasquatch hair and even called Hermionerd wasn't the worst of it. He made her want to let that go and let him in and be her future. **He is her future.**

_**U got it, u got it bad**_

_**When you're on the phone**_

_**Hand up and you call right back**_

_**U got it, you got it bad**_

_**If you miss a day without your friend**_

_**Your whole life's off track**_

_**You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house**_

_**You don't want to have fun**_

_**It's all you think about**_

_**U got it bad when you're out with someone**_

_**But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else**_

_**U got it bad**_

Draco and Hermione looked at each other; warm chocolate brown eyes met icy silver-blue ones. They couldn't look away; it was mesmerizing. Thinking of all the times when they weren't together. When the quidditch teams went somewhere for two weeks she remembered she missed him so much it hurt. He remembered when she left for Christmas break and he stayed here since he didn't really have anywhere to go (his parents are dead) he missed her so much, it nearly killed him. **They needed each other**.

_**When you say that you love 'em**_

_**And you really know**_

_**Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more**_

_**Like my money, all my cars**_

_**(You can have it all back)**_

_**Flowers, cards and candy**_

_**(I do it cause I'm…)**_

_**Said I'm fortunate to have you girl**_

_**I want you to know **_

_**I really adore you**_

As Draco looked into her eyes he knew he was lucky to have Hermione, he was so fortunate to have her. He loved her, he cared for her, and he adored her. Draco remembered when he was a typical pureblood with that 'everyone else is inferior' attitude. How he carried himself mattered. His reputation mattered. Who he talked to mattered. Who he was friends to mattered. All these **stupid** things mattered. But once Hermione came it's like all that went away. It was gone; it **didn't matter** who he was or what family he was from. All that mattered to her was **him**.

**Just him**.

**Not money.**

**Not** **pureblood.**

**Just Draco**.

_**All my people who know what's going on**_

_**Look at your mate, help me sing my song**_

_**Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl**_

_**I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world**_

_**Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man**_

_**Promise to love you the best I can**_

Hermione knew she was blessed to have someone like Draco. Caring and protective; he was there for her when she needed him. She loved him with all her heart. After all those times Pansy messed with their relationship, it proved to be **strong**.

_**U got, u got it bad**_

_**When you're on the phone**_

_**Hand up and you call right back**_

_**U got, you got it bad**_

_**If you miss a day without your friend**_

_**Your whole life's off track**_

_**You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house**_

_**You don't want to have fun**_

_**It's all you think about**_

_**U got it bad when you're out with someone**_

_**But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else**_

_**U got it bad**_

No matter what she was his and he was hers. He loved her and she loved him. Yeah, **they got it bad**.

"**I love you Draco Malfoy**" Hermione whispered as the song ended.

All he could do was continue staring into her eyes and she into his eyes. The room remained silent; no one dared miss this, not even DJ Squib. Their faces were dangerously close. Draco's hand cupped her cheek and he lowered his head and captured her lips in a mind-blowing kiss. He kissed her and stole her breath as his own. One of Hermione's hands was tangled in his blond locks of hair and the other one still on his neck. Couples held hands and at the moment anything seemed possible. Everyone in the room smiled.

"Way to go mate!" Blaise exclaimed as he began to clap for the couple. Before they knew it everyone was clapping and cheering for them. Draco broke the kiss.

Draco smiled, "**I love you Hermione Granger**" _…And When you fall in love with her… tell her._

_**The End**_

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**There it is everyone the ending of The Love Book! (You should download that song by Usher it helps with understanding the ending a little if you hear it. Not to mention it's a good song in general anyway). I'm sorry if this ending chapter totally sucked. The epilogue is the next chapter so if you want you can keep reading.**

**Once again it was fun writing this for you guys. You all are wonderful and thank you VERY MUCH for all your reviews and support.**

**Special thank you to all who ever reviewed my story and super special thank you to my friends who helped me (such as Squirt the Vampire (aka Kels) and the friend who doesn't want to be named so I'll call her Won Won because she's the one who helped me with all the evil Ron moments and that one Dramione kiss thing. So thank you Squirt the Vampire and Won Won) **

**Just to let you know that all your reviews meant so much to me (except the flames) I'll let you all know I've kept every single review I've ever gotten. I keep them in a folder in my e-mail called fanfic. They mean a lot to me and once in a while I read through them and always catch myself smiling because of them, so thank you all so very much.**

**As for my Poetry 101 readers I honestly don't know what I am going to do with that story… I might finish it or it might become incomplete… I am truly sorry to all my P101 fans I remember all your nice reviews for that story. I hope I will be able to finish that. Also these many chapter stories are so hard to keep up with... phew. So after I decide about that P101 thing I will probably write one-shots and like no more than 5 chapter stories. Well, unless I get carried away again… I'm so weird… I never make sense so basically we'll just see what happens in the future! I can't be sure cause I never know what will happen so stay tuned!**

**Thank you all once again, the epilogue is next. Bye!**

**(xslytherinxstarx)**


	17. Epilogue

**Here is the final part of The Love Book!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The Love Book**

**Chapter Seventeen- EPILOGUE**

**Disclaimer**- The world of Harry Potter is not mine.

**Song**- Listen to these four songs: **Top of the World**, **Five Minutes to Midnight** and **Heels over Head** by: **Boys Like Girls**. The fourth song is **We're at the Top of the World** by:** Juliana Theory **(sometimes they have a 'the' in their name so at times it's The Juliana Project)

**Hello all! This is the promised epilogue to The Love Book. It's basically just here to tell you what happens after the Graduation Ball and what happens in their life. Once again I thank you all for reading!**

_Thoughts are in italics :o)_

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

It's been 10 years after Draco and Hermione's graduation from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco Malfoy became one of the best aurors. Draco Malfoy's 27 year old self is just as handsome as he was back in his Hogwarts days. He is now 6'3 and he still has a quidditch player's physique; meaning sleek, lean muscles. His amazing blonde hair is now long enough to cover his icy silver-blue eyes slightly. Another change is that silver ring on his ring finger.

Yes, Draco Malfoy asked Hermione Granger to marry him. That had been about 4 years after their graduation from Hogwarts; when they were both 21. While there have been rocky times, trust me their relationship isn't perfect, but their relationship proved strong. They've had arguments and fights, but what relationship hasn't?

A matching silver ring lay on the ring finger of a 27 year old Hermione Granger. Hermione became a writer. She is also an auror when needed. Hermione had grown to be 5'10 and still has her curly, well tamed brown hair. She has womanly curves and her chocolate brown eyes remain their same color.

The two live happily at the Malfoy Mansion and at the moment were preparing for a dinner party in which their closest Hogwarts friends would come. Someone could be heard running down the stairs yelling.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" screamed this little human. Oh, did I forget to mention that Draco and Hermione were parents? Oops… Well my bad.

Indeed they are the parents of twins, one girl and one boy. Their girl was named Alissandra Narcissa Malfoy; middle name in honor of Draco's mother. She was a beautiful girl. She had her father's blonde hair, but it wasn't straight. Alissandra's hair was filled with soft curls like her mother's hair. Her eyes were the warm chocolate brown color just like Hermione's eyes. Her older brother (by a minute) was named Stephan Anthony Malfoy. He was actually quite handsome. He had is mothers brown hair, which he wore long, straight and in his eyes just like his father's hair. Through his brown hair you could see that he had those piercing icy silver-blue eyes like his father.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" the little blonde girl screamed again.

"What is it Aly?" asked Hermione as she knelt beside her daughter.

"Stephan is annoying me again!" she said as she pointed a finger accusingly at her older brother.

"Am not!" retaliated the brown headed boy.

"May I ask how your brother is annoying you?" Hermione asked.

"He keeps poking me!" she explained, her finger still pointed as Stephan.

Stephan pointed a finger in a poking manner towards his sister. He kept it an inch away from her.

"See Mom he's doing it again!" said an annoyed Alissandra.

"I'm not poking you!" he said.

"Yeah-huh" she said back.

"Nuh-uh" he replied.

"Yeah-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yeah-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

They started walking back up the stairs but continued arguing all they way back.

Hermione sighed as she stood back up only to be captured in Draco's arms.

"Those two are really annoying aren't they?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, but not as annoying as their father" Hermione said with a smirk that was now competing with Draco's.

Draco let her go and gave her a playfully hurt look. Hermione rolled her eyes as she apologized.

Draco smiled as he took her into his arms again. He looked her in the eyes before taking her lips in his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She allowed his entrance to her mouth and he happily accepted the offer. He deepened the kiss and got his hand wrapped around her waist. Draco backed Hermione up against a wall and moved his kisses down to her neck. She arched her back as Draco left a hickey on her neck. He kissed her on the mouth again with more passion but he was interrupted by a loud obnoxious noise brought them back to reality. It was the door bell.

"Damn…" Draco cursed as he backed off of Hermione. He made sure his appearance didn't look as it he was just making out with his wife. He straightened out his shirt as he flipped his hair and it fell back on to his face. His hair was so perfect and he didn't even need to style it! All it required was a single flip and BOOM it was perfect. Hermione fixed her hair in the mirror. She hid the hickey with her hair and she smoothed out her clothes.

"Tonight we can finish what we started before we were so rudely… interrupted" Draco whispered into her ear seductively; Hermione could feel shivers go down her spine.

Hermione hit him on the shoulder as she went to get the door. She was greeted by a LARGE number of people.

There in front of her stood Harry Potter, Ginny Potter (formerly known as Ginny Weasley) and children. Harry looked as good as ever, he had gotten taller over the years and his quidditch muscles had remained. Ginny was looking beautiful as usual; her long red hair accenting her eyes. Their son, Hayden James Potter, was a good looking boy. He looked like a mini-Harry with the exception of a scar. Their daughter Trinity Lily Potter was also cute. She looked like a mini-Ginny with the exception of the eyes; she had Harry's deep green eyes. As you probably noticed their middle names were in honor of Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter.

Ron Weasley and Lavender Weasley (formerly known as Lavender Brown) stood there with their two kids; one boy and one girl. Ron had once again shot up in height. His red hair had gotten longer and he still had muscles from his Hogwarts quidditch days. Lavender was looking very pretty with her soft brown hair now at her mid-back. Their son Tobey Frederick Weasley was a red head like his father. His sister, Kayley Rose Weasley, had brown hair and what seemed like small red highlights. The two Weasley children had brown eyes.

Blaise Zabini and Parvati Zabini (formerly known as Parvati Patil) were also there with their kids. Blaise had grown a little, but not too much since he was tall to begin with. It seems that he had started working out a little seeing as he didn't get the chance to play quidditch in Hogwarts. Parvati was also looking very pretty with her long black hair bringing out her brown eyes. Their daughter was Laiyana Jessalie Zabini. She was a pretty girl with shoulder length black/brown hair and brown eyes. Their son was Troy Daniel Zabini. He also had black/brown hair and brown eyes.

Hermione smiled at what she saw as she invited everyone in.

Unfortunately another close friend, Seamus Finnegan, was un-able to attend their dinner party. Seamus's tall, brown-haired and brown-eyed self had to go do extra hours at work for some odd reason. Seamus had gotten a job in the ministry, but no fear! The ministry is no longer led by people who lie to their public. They have a good trustworthy leader that they elected for Minister of Magic. He may not be the best with a wand (he was fairly good, but in his Hogwarts day he was… um kind of unfortunate…) but he has great negotiating skills (which he exhibited in this story in the earlier chapters) and was good at organizing and making plans. He had the skills to make a great leader. This may come as a shock to you all, (No don't worry it's not Neville, he became one of the best botanists in the world) but most of you probably have a good idea as to who it is. Yes, Seamus Finnegan had been chosen to be the Minister of Magic. Weird how that turned out… but he's the best they've had in a while and the ministry was making huge leaps towards becoming better. He was having a meeting with board members tonight and as much as he wanted to be here, he couldn't. That's okay, we all love Seamus anyway!

After everyone had settled in and eaten, the kids took off for the play room and the parents remained in the living room talking.

"So what has everyone been up to?" asked Hermione.

"Harry's become full time auror and I've become a photographer" Ginny explained with a smile, "and whenever the ministry asks, I'm an auror."

"I've become a full time auror and Harry's partner in fighting" Ron said, "Lavender here is a fashion designer"

"I see all the guys here have the same profession… well I'm an auror too (Draco's partner) and Parvati is business partners with Lavender in fashion designing" said Blaise.

The guys were busy discussing this year's quidditch matches and the girls were talking about life, kids, work and well… everything except quidditch. They eventually got back to talking as a whole group.

As they were talking Hermione's hair moved a little and Ginny saw what looked like a bruise on her neck.

"Hermione what happened to your neck?" asked Ginny.

"My neck? Nothing happen- OH!" Hermione said as she realized what Ginny was talking about.

"It's nothing really just um a rash… yeah" Hermione said as her cheeks became an amusing shade of red. She moved her hair back down to cover it.

"Nonsense Hermione, it might be serious" Lavender said.

"NO GINNY **WAIT**" Hermione yelled as Ginny moved her hair to get a look at her so-called rash.

"Nice rash Hermione, looks like a hickey to me" Ginny said with a grin as Hermione turned pink.

"Hermione I didn't know you were that kind of girl" said Parvati with a chuckle.

"Nice one mate, still not to old for hickeys?" asked Blaise.

"Never to old mate, never" said Draco with a smirk.

"Hermione's got a hickey!" Lavender teased as everyone except Hermione laughed. Sometimes you never grow up.

"I don't think you should be one to talk Lavender" Ron said with a smirk. Lavender also turned red. (Ginny made a gagging notion… she never wanted to see her brother do that stuff)

"Smooth one Lav" Parvati joked as she laughed at her best friend's predicament.

"You shouldn't be talking either Parvati" Blaise said with the Slytherin smirk on his face.

"Well we've got a room full of naughty girls here" Ginny said with another grin.

"You included right? You're probably the naughtiest" said Harry with an evil smirk adorned on his face as Ginny turned a dark red. (Ron looked as if he would throw up… he couldn't imagine his sister doing _those things_ with his best friend… it was just sickening, but hey it's better that it's his friend rather than Voldemort or some other loser)

Boy it was getting a little hot in this room.

"Well it's only the truth" the guys said altogether.

"Um… I'm going to uh get a little air" said Ginny.

"Yeah, um I'm going to wash up in the um bathroom" said Lavender.

"You know what? I think I uhm left something in the car… be right back" said Parvati.

"Yeah, I think I left the iron on in the room, I should go check…" Hermione said.

The four girls sped off; their faces growing redder.

"The funny thing is we don't own a stupid muggle iron" Draco said with a grin.

"Time to have some fun boys" Blaise said getting up.

The guys went to where their wives said they would be…

-----------------------------------------

**Outside…**

"That was so embarrassing" she said to herself, enjoying the fresh air. Well at least until Harry grabbed her.

"H-Harry" said Ginny before she was kissed… and kissed again… and kissed again…

"Oh Harry…" Ginny moaned into his kisses; she could feel him smirk as he kissed her again with more passion and backed her up against the side of the house.

-----------------------------------------

**Bathroom…**

"That was not fun…" said Lavender as she paced the bathroom. She heard a loud crack sound, one like when someone apparating.

She turned around only to be met by Ron's lips crashing onto hers. He slipped in his tongue as he backed Lavender up against the cold tiles of the bathroom. She arched her back half from the coldness of the tile and half from pleasure. Ron kissed her harder as he slipped his hand to the small of her back.

-----------------------------------------

**Zabini Car…**

"Oh Merlin… that was not cool" Parvati said to no one in particular.

Before she knew it, Blaise was right next to her.

"HOW DID YOU GE-" Parvati said before being cut off by a kiss.

Like an instinct Parvati's hands wrapped themselves around Blaise, caressing his back. Blaise kissed her more deeply as he laid her down against the backseat, her hair spilling all over the leather seat.

-----------------------------------------

**Malfoy Master Bedroom…**

"That was the most embarrassing thing…" she said to her reflection in the mirror as she sat on the bed.

"Really?" she heard Draco's smooth voice say.

"YOU!" she said accusingly, "IF YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO GIVE ME A DAMN HICKEY TWO SECONDS BEFORE EVERYONE CAME, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED"

"Oh hush Hermione you **know** you liked it" Draco said making his way over to her.

"Oh really? How do you know that for sure?" she said stubbornly.

"I think your moans were enough to tell me that you did in fact enjoy it" he said.

Hermione was quite.

'_DAMN HIM TO HELL!' _she thought, _'he always has to be right!'_

"I wasn't finished before" he said huskily into her ear making her, once again, have shivers go down her spine.

"Who said I wanted more. You always pre-" she said before being cut off by Draco's kiss. He kissed her and she was trying not to enjoy it but that was just too damn hard…

Her hand was now in his hair and she was kissing him back. He leaned her down on the bed without breaking the kiss. He lowered his kisses once again to her neck and left yet another hickey on her neck. He kissed her neck and eventually got back to her lips. He finished it off with one soft kiss on her lips and leaned his forehead to hers.

"I love you" he said earning a smile from Hermione.

"I love you too" she replied earning a kiss on the forehead from Draco.

"C'mon lets go, everyone should be back" he said taking her hand.

"Alright" she said.

'_DAMNIT! He did it AGAIN!' _ she swore in her head, but she secretly enjoyed it.

-----------------------------------------

**Back in the Living Room…**

As Draco said, everyone was back and awaiting for their hosts.

Smirks adorned each guy's face, including Draco's. Slight blushes adorned each girl's cheeks.

Hermione and Draco sat back down. Each girl looked flushed… looks like Hermione wasn't the only one. The room was awkwardly silent.

Hermione looked at all the guys… smirking… and she looked at all the girls… blushing… She looked at their necks and found a hickey on each one of them. She looked down at her neck and saw one too. Draco just HAD to leave one in a spot where everyone could see.

Eventually everyone started talking again and soon it was time to leave.

Hermione called all the kids down. But they arrived one by one in pairs…

Ron's son Tobey and Blaise's daughter Laiyana were the first pair to come down… hand in hand?!

"OH **HELL** NO" Blaise and Ron said.

"AW!!! How cute!!" Lavender and Parvati said in unison.

Well if there was one couple then that probably meant that there were more… oh dear.

Another couple came down hand in hand. This time is was Blaise's son Troy and Harry's daughter Trinity.

Harry and Blaise stared wide-eyed as the mothers squealed. This is TOO cute.

And yet another couple came down hand in hand… again.

It was Draco's son Stephan and Ron's daughter Kayley…

"NO WAY MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO DATE THE SON OF A FERRET" Ron said.

"WELL NO WAY MY SON IS DATING THE DAUGHTER OF A WEASEL" Draco said.

Hermione and Lavender smacked their husbands in the head. Husbands are so overprotective…

And finally the last couple came down… again hand in hand.

It was Draco's daughter Alissandra and Harry's son Hayden. This was the cutest couple of them all…

"OH NO FU-" Draco began saying before receiving a glare from Hermione, "FUDGING WAY MY PRECIOUS AND ONLY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO GO OUR WITH SCARHEAD'S CHILD!!!!!"

Aly was his only daughter… of course he was going to be overprotective… even overly overprotective of his daughter.

Hermione restrained him. "Draco you're going to have to let her date sometime… and at least this is someone she likes and someone who likes her back" Hermione said in his ear. Draco loosened up a little, "Fine, but if he does ANYTHING to make her unhappy I swear I will Crucio him" he whispered back.

The parents bid each other goodbye. The kids bid each other goodbye; especially the newly formed couples that are oh so freaking cute!!!

Tobey hugged Laiyana, Troy hugged Trinity, Stephan hugged Kayley and Hayden hugged Aly. To everyone's shock Aly kissed young Hayden on the cheek as they blushed a light pink color. Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head while Hermione and Ginny kept talking about how cute they are. squee

The little blond Aly and the little brunette Stephan returned to their parents as the raven haired Hayden and the red headed Trinity returned to Harry and Ginny. Young red headed Tobey and his brown haired sister Kayley returned to Ron and Lavender as the two black/brown haired siblings Troy and Laiyana returned to Blaise and Parvati. They all bid each other goodbye once more as Ginny said something about having a get together next month at her place.

-----------------------------------------

Draco tucked Stephan into his bed as Hermione tucked Alissandra into her bed. The two met in their bedroom.

"I can't wait until next month at Ginny's" Hermione said as she brushed her curly brown hair, "it was fun, well with the exception of the um… hickey incident."

"Yeah and next time I am putting a video camera in the play room. Can't trust these kids…" Draco mumbled.

"You're paranoid… and too damn overprotective" Hermione said.

"Really?" he said nearing her.

"Yes, really" she said stubbornly.

"Hermione you're so mean, that's the second time today that you've made fun of me" he said looking playfully hurt again.

Hermione sighed, "Stop being a baby, Draco" she said.

He just pretended to look even more playfully hurt. He choked back a fake tear and put his hand in front of his face.

Hermione smiled at her husband's childish behavior; it reminded her of their children who were quietly sleeping.

"Alright, I'm sorry" she said as she rolled her eyes.

Draco peeked an eye through his hand before smiling and putting his hand on Hermione's hand.

Hermione chucked as she rolled her eyes again, "You're lucky you're cute"

Draco smiled has he looked into her eyes. There was a weird silence before Draco broke it.

"I love you" he said nearing her face.

"I love you too" she replied just before Draco captured her lips into a kiss.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Well my dear readers, it is finished. Sorry if the epilogue disappointed you… but I thought it was cute… their kids are so adorable! Sorry if it sucked. Things I write nowadays seem to suck… out loud. (Sorry for the clichéd ending of the guy kissing the girl… again. My brain has lost some of its creativity… School drained it all). If you have any questions about the epilogue or anything about this story, please go right ahead and ask! I'll be glad to answer them. **

**Big thanks to you all for making this story a success! Another big thanks to all the reviews! You guys make me happy! A huge thanks to Won Won for her help with the chapter again. I couldn't have done the epilogue (or the story) with out you Won Won! And another huge thanks to my dear friend Squirt the Vampire (Kels) for reviewing EVERY chapter and for being such a great friend of mine (actually one of my BEST friends ever) in real life.**

**Well Poetry 101 readers, keep your eyes open because I am still debating whether to finish the story or not. **

**You may also want to keep your eyes open for any future stories I might write, in case you want to read it.**

**Hopefully I will hear from you all in my future stories and once again THANK YOU!!!**

**(xslytherinxstarx)**


End file.
